Arnold's Vampire
by detectivezelda
Summary: AU: When Arnold goes to the park to think about a recent break up, he gets involved with a girl who threatens to change his life forever. (Cover art by FlyingMintBunny03)
1. Meeting Her

**A/N: I've been itching to get this idea down for a couple of days now, but wasn't sure about it at first. But once I started writing I just couldn't stop. xD I was originally planning on this being a one shot, but it could go in so many different directions that I decided not to. xP Just a couple of things I'd like readers to know. The first, though it is mostly about Arnold and Helga and there will definitely be romance...eventually, I'm not 100% sure they'll be the final couple at the end. I'm just going to let the story write itself. And also: ****I do not own Hey Arnold. I give all credit to the amazing creators, because I really do love the show and some of the awesomely amazing fanfics others in this community have made. :D With that said, please do enjoy Arnold's Vampire.**

* * *

A low moan erupted through the park. Arnold looked up and frowned. He was seated on a bench, trying to get away from it all. He had just broken up with his girlfriend of ten months, and while it had all been his doing, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. They didn't click. She was just like all the rest of them in the end. And he was so sure she wouldn't be.

The moan came again. Arnold glanced around, but didn't see another soul. This didn't surprise him. It was late after all. He shivered from the evening wind, wondering if that should be his cue to go home.

"_Help,_" A low voice whispered. He turned and glanced off into the direction the voice had come from. It was too low to tell if it had been a boy or a girl who had made the plea. Regardless, if the voice really had called out for help, he couldn't just turn his back and leave anymore.

His frown deepening, he stood up. A chill wind blew and the leaves grew restless. "Hello?" he called, a feeling of dread running through him. "Is anybody out there?"

"_Help…me…please_," he turned around. A person was walking towards him, their head down. They looked to be wearing a cape, so all of their features were covered. They looked as though they could barely walk, nearly taking a tumble here and there. Worried that something bad must have happened, Arnold began running to their aid.

"Hey, are you okay?" He grabbed hold of the person in an effort to become their support. One of his arms draped around their shoulders, the other draped across their chest where his hand rested on their arm to keep them supported.

The person looked up revealing themselves to be a young woman, about his age he'd guess. Her bright blue eyes stared at him. They were hollow, as if she were fighting off sleep or fears. He gulped, an action that brought her eyes to his throat.

"_You smell so…_good," she said. Leaning in closer to his neck and inhaling deeply. The action made him shiver in ways he didn't think possible.

"_I…just need a little…please_," she said. Before he could ask what she meant by a little, she opened her mouth revealing a set of fangs. His blood ran cold at the sight. No way, she couldn't…While his thoughts were still reeling from what he had just seen, the girl held onto his shoulders and brought her mouth to his neck. He felt a sting and a feeling coursed through him at the very intimate touch. The girl moaned again, but he could tell it was out of pleasure this time.

She pulled away, and licked her lips. He couldn't stop looking at them after that. They were so full, his thoughts wondered what they'd feel like on his. He blushed at the thought. Since when did he ever think of a girls lips that way? Even when they were his girlfriend he was never really interested in kissing them or anything, This girl, however, made him want to push her against a wall and kiss her breathless.

She turned and looked at him, the strength already returning to her eyes. She continued to stare until a dawning came over her. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

That was all he could remember from that night, and then his world turned black.

Arnold awoke with a start and breathed in deeply. Sweat covered every inch of him and he felt very hot. He looked around. He was in his room, and nothing seemed different. So it had only been a dream. Unconsciously, he touched his neck and froze. It still hurt just a little.

Gulping, he got up and rushed into the bathroom. What he saw made him stumble back and fall to the ground. Two swollen marks were on the right side of his neck, and while they were hard to see since they had begun to fade, they looked just like the marks he saw on vampire victims from tv shows and movies.

He stood up and gripped the sink, staring at his reflection. His hair was droopy and his eyes green eyes looked heavy. He was sure girls would still find him a catch though, or that's what Rhonda always told him anyway. He looked at his neck, and fear edged over his heart. No way. He bit his lip hard, and touched his neck again softly. So was last night not a dream?

A knock startled him from his trance, and he covered his neck as if that would do something. He dropped his hand limply. "Hey, Shortman, are you in there?"

"Yeah, grandpa," he said. His mouth was dry and he licked his lips to make them moist.

"Okay, just making sure you hadn't drowned or something, the borders are starting to complain. Oh, and your little friend Gerald is over here as well."

"Gerald!" He had forgotten that the two of them had plans. "Alright, thanks grandpa, I'll be out in a second."

"I hope for your sake you're right. Otherwise there'll be a riot waiting out here for ya," he could hear his grandpa laughing as he moved away from the door.

Waiting a couple of extra seconds, Arnold opened the door slowly, but before he could peak out, it was pushed open roughly, and the door banged into his nose. "Ouch!"

"It's about time," Ernie said, not remorseful. "You should know better than to keep this bathroom holed up for so long. When nature calls nobody should stand in a mans way. Not even—whoa now, wait a second. Is that a hickey?"

Arnold blushed and covered his neck with his hand. "No! It's um. I hurt myself last night and—"

"Hurt yourself?" Ernie whistled. "Little Arnold's all grown up. I mean sure you're what? Sixteen? But maybe you need to pull in the reigns a bit."

"Ernie, it's not what you think," Arnold said, backing out of the bathroom.

"Sure, it's not," he said, in a way that told Arnold he definitely didn't believe him. "Don't worry I won't tell the old man on ya. This will stay between us," Ernie winked and Arnold let out a low groan as the door shut in his face.

Making his way up to his room successfully not running into anyone else, Arnold began to get dressed. There was no way he wanted another Ernie incident so he through on a turtleneck his grandma gave him for the 4th of July last year, and went down to meet Gerald.

"Hey man what took you so long?" Gerald asked, after they did their secret handshake. It was a tradition they couldn't break.

"Sorry Gerald. Let's just say I had a rough night." Arnold said, looking sheepish.

"Mm, hm. Doesn't that sound like it has a double meaning."

Arnold groaned. "Not you too Gerald."

"Hey, it ain't my fault. You make the jokes too easy man," Gerald snickered. "By the way, why are you wearing a turtleneck? It's like eighty degrees out," he raised an eyebrow, and the blush came back.

"I didn't do the wash yesterday, so can we please go now?" Arnold pleaded.

"Right," Gerald said, disbelief in his voice. "I'll let it go for now, so yeah we can go."

Arnold sighed, knowing this wouldn't be the end of it, and followed Gerald out of the boarding house. "So is Phoebe already there?"

"Yeah, both her and Lila are already up there. I think Lila's starting to take a liking to you."

"She not my type," he said, dismissively. He had been saying that for years. Lila made a great friend, but a girlfriend? He needed someone who kept him on his toes. His thoughts drifted to the girl of yesterday, and he blushed. She was the last one he needed to think about right now. He wasn't even sure what she may have done to him. He touched his neck and Gerald took notice.

"Still not up to sharing the story behind that turtleneck?"

"No," Arnold said, dropping his hand.

"Whatever you say, man. I'll get you to crack sooner or later."

They made it to the zoo's entrance. Phoebe and Lila were waiting there for them, shy smiles on their faces. "How's my beautiful lady doing?" Gerald asked, a huge grin on his face.

Phoebe giggled. "Just fine," she said. "How are you Gerald?"

"Better now that I'm finally with you," Arnold rolled his eyes at his friend's mushiness, and turned to look at Lila. She blushed and turned away from him. Well, this was going to be a long day, but he would try to make the best of it.

"Hey, Lila, how are you?"

"I'm ever so fine Arnold. How are you?"

"I'm good."

She paused before asking her next question. "Um, excuse me for asking, but aren't you hot wearing that Arnold?"

"No, I'm just fine," he responded crisply, and Gerald snickered.

"Oh, well if you're ever so sure."

"I am Lila. Don't worry about it," he shot her a grin, and it proved to be a success. She blushed and the questions stopped.

Besides a couple of advances from Lila, the zoo trip had been fun. The last time Arnold had gone was when he was in elementary school. As they all took one last picture in front of the building, it was then that he spotted her.

She was still wearing the cape thing from before, but there was no doubt that it was the same girl. He could see her eyes, even from where she stood. Those bright blue eyes that were obviously not just a dream. She noticed that he was watching her and she turned and walked away.

"Hey, Arnold? Is there something wrong?" Lila said, grabbing his arm, her voice full of concern.

"No, I mean yes. I don't know, maybe." He knew he wasn't making sense, but the longer he stood there, she would be gone again. Maybe forever. "I…I'm sorry. I really have to go now. I'll talk to you all later."

He broke free of Lila's grasp and took off running in the direction she disappeared in. It wasn't long before he caught sight of her cape and ran with all his might to catch up with her.

"Hey, wait up!" She had stopped walking, and he caught up to her with a few more long strides.

She turned and grabbed his arm, taking him into the nearest building. It turned out to be a café. The smell of coffee beans filled the atmosphere, and Arnold looked around, never having been here before. He then looked at the back of the girl who was still pulling him along. All he saw was her blue cape from the back, but regardless his heartbeat quickened.

She led him over to a table and let go of his arm. He blinked and watched as she took a seat. He then sat down hesitantly across from her.

All was quiet for a long moment, until a waitress walked over to them. "Do you want anything hun?"

"Not right now Nancy," the girl spoke, her voice soft and velvety. "I'll let you know if we want to order anything later."

"Oh, you know it's all on the house for you dear. Even for your little friend here," Nancy grinned widely, and even Arnold had to smile.

She walked off and the girl removed her hood. What he saw nearly took his breath away. Soft golden hair flowed freely down her back. Her bright blue eyes studied him worriedly, but there was determination there as well. She bit the bottom of her full lips and he did his best not to stare. She was beautiful.

"So…I'm sure you have questions," she spoke, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Uh, yeah I guess so," he said, blushing. Memories of his neck came back and he touched it again.

She saw this and sighed. "That never should have happened. I'm so sorry I've gotten you involved in all of this."

"Involved in what?"

She gave him a wiry smile. "I'm sure you already have some guesses. But for now let's talk introductions. What's your name?"

"My name is Arnold."

"Mine's Helga. Don't forget it. I hate repeating myself."

She seemed more open than she was earlier or even yesterday for that matter. He found he liked the direct way in which she spoke. It made him feel more comfortable around her. "Okay, Helga. So…what happened yesterday?"

"Finally cutting to the chance, eh?" She grabbed a sugar packet and twirled it around. "To be frank I'm not sure where to start…"

"Just start wherever you feel most comfortable," he supplied, and she smiled.

"Works for me," she took a deep breath. "Well, you see yesterday was my sixteenth birthday. It's a year…a lot of people in my family look forward to. Normally, I would as well, but there's something a bit different about me…"

"What's different about you?"

She blinked, and frowned. "I'm not sure how you'll take that news…"

He took a deep breath. "If I can be…at least fine, knowing about what happened yesterday," he blushed. "Then I think I could handle what you wish to share."

"…Okay. Um, well, I'm a half breed."

"…And what does that mean?" Arnold said, as calmly as he could. He was sure he already knew the answer. And while it wasn't something he felt he could really wrap his mind around quite yet, he was sure he could handle knowing the truth.

"I'm…a vampire," she whispered, staring at him to gauge his reaction.

He sucked in a breath and released it, but it didn't stop his heart rate from speeding up. A vampire. So… "Wait, you…you bit me. Does that mean?"

"No, our bites don't work like that. You won't turn into a vampire." He released his breath. Was he ever glad to hear that. "Wait, is that all you were worried about?" She asked, incredulously.

"Huh?"

"I can…at least sense your emotions, and right now you're very relived. I don't even sense any other normal symptoms. Fear, nervousness…but there is…uh, never mind." She blushed and cleared her throat. "Anyway, me being, well a half human, half vampire doesn't bother you?"

He thought about the question and looked at her. "No…I guess not."

She smiled, which eventually turned into a laugh. "Oh, boy wait until my dad hears this! His eyes would gauge out. He's a full-blooded vampire by the way. My sister is too, and their….not as nice as I am to humans."

"Oh?" That fear that wasn't there for her turned his stomach to knots at the thought of a full-blooded vampire not liking humans.

"There's that fear I was waiting for. Glad to know you're not completely crazy," she grinned widely.

"Whatever," he said, pushing it down. "So…what about what happened last night?"

"Um…that was a mistake," she rubbed the back of her neck.

"A mistake? How?"

"Well…" She paused. "You see sprouting your fangs is a pretty…intimate thing for us half breeds. Unlike my dad and sister who can drink from any living creature, half-breeds tend to just stick to one, er, host I guess you can call it. Usually, you bite the neck of the one you love as a sign that your love is eternal. But that's where I made my mistake yesterday."

"Because you…bit me?"

"Yeah, and also because I don't love you. No offense or anything," she quickly added. "I just don't know you from dirt. But because I'm half human, half vampire, the…hunger consumed me. I barely remember anything from last night. I was pretty out of it."

"I see," he paused thinking about this. "I still don't get how I'm involved though…"

"Um, well, and this is where it's going to get pretty awkward, but…I'm going to have to drink your blood…like forever."

"Um, what?"

"I know it's not a…great request," she flinched. "But when a vampire bites for the first time, it's an act of 'bondage' in a way, so that means you and me are bonded. For now the scent of your blood beckons me. That's how I um, well knew you were at the zoo earlier." She blushed.

"So you can read my emotions and find me anywhere?" He asked drily. Inside he was oddly flattered by it all. Thinking about her sinking her teeth into him turned him on more than he'd have guessed.

"You're having perverted thoughts…aren't you?" She asked, leaned just a bit closer.

"N-no." He blushed and turned away from her and she laughed.

"Well, I understand if you say no," she frowned, but shrugged. "I don't need to drink everyday. I'd like to," and Arnold blushed more. "But the only time where there's a need is during a full moon."

"But what if I wasn't interested in letting you drink my blood?" He asked, curiously.

"I'd rampage and then eventually die." She could see the confusion etched on his face. "It's the bondage I was talking about. Until your blood is gone from this world, the only blood I'll ever have an interest in is yours."

"So this is sort of a until death do us part agreement?"

She laughed heartedly. "In more ways than one. Either I die or you do. I mean there are other complicated ways of breaking the bond, but if you're okay with it…" She looked at him shyly. "Then there wouldn't be need to even worry about it."

"I…guess I'm okay with it," he blushed.

"Great. Thanks." She gave him a shaky smile. "It's an odd way to start a friendship, but hey I'm not complaining. It could have been worse. I've had quite a few cases like that. Until Nancy here showed me a kindness I never got from even my own family."

He looked over at Nancy and smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah, but my dad. He hates humans," she hesitated. "My mom…she was a human. And well she eventually broke his heart. He's never forgiven her for that, and he tells me often that the reason why they didn't last was because she couldn't take what he really was well. Once she knew the truth she fled, and I have never met her or heard from her since I was two."

"How terrible," his heart ached for her knowing what it was like not to know your parents.

"It's okay, Arnold. Growing up I've learned the truth is very hard for some people," she grinned at him. "Speaking of, you're taking all of this very well."

"It's all just…intriguing I guess. I never would have thought vampires were real," he rubbed the back of his neck through his turtleneck.

"Yep," Helga leaned closer. "We're real all right." He saw the glint of her fangs and swallowed hard trying to ignore the feelings it ignited.

"Haha, right, so um…are the myths true?"

"Hmm," she stared at him and shrugged. "Depends I guess. For me not really. I'm good in the sun, it just tans me really easily, but my sister and dad are no good in it. They do everything at night. But let's see. No coffins, no turning into bats, well unless you have a shapeshifter ability, no turning people over a mere bite, etc, etc. Sheesh, there are a bunch of myths, but as time goes on I'll just fill you in."

His heart soared when he realized they'd definitely be seeing a lot more of each other. He had more fun just sitting her chatting with Helga, than he had with Lila at the zoo. Sure she didn't seem to have any romantic feelings for him, but maybe he could change that…

"I can feel the change in your thoughts, football head," she said, with a chuckle.

"Football head?" He asked about the odd nickname, not sure if he felt annoyed or not.

"Yep, I mean come on you had to have heard that at least _once_ in life. Your head looks just like one."

"Oh, really?" He was definitely annoyed.

"Oh, don't take it so personally. If I'm giving you nicknames it means I like you."

"Really?" He asked, shifting his gaze back to her eyes.

"Doi, Arnold, but if it makes you that mad…"

"No…I guess it's okay. If it's just you."

"Knowing I'm the first makes me feel sort of special." She chuckled, before long he joined her.

"Well, it's been fun having this chat with you _Arnold_." She emphasized his name with a smirk. "But there are a couple of things I need to do."

"Oh, okay." He felt a bit sad.

"But I could always see you tomorrow…" She added, standing up.

"Really? I mean, yeah sure, I guess I'd like that."

"Don't feel the need to hide your excitement, I can feel it radiating off of you."

"Haha, right." He blushed. He'd have to get better at hiding his emotions it seemed. "Can you feel all of my emotions?"

"No…it's like the one's that are the strongest, and that's not always the case. Don't worry with a bit of practice on your part, I won't even know you're having perverted thoughts when we're talking about the weather or something."

"They weren't perverted."

"Hey, I'm not questioning. You're the first after all."

"Wait, you can't read everyone's thoughts?"

"No, I was surprised yesterday when I could read yours. Usually it's only my family's I was able to, but they know how to guard themselves nowadays unless they're really distressed or overly happy. I guess my biting you connected me to you more than I originally thought."

He did his best to control his blush, but it still slipped his control. She smiled, but didn't comment, much to his great happiness.

"Well, it's been fun, but I need to be off. See you around."

"Bye," he watched her go. Then he remembered something. "Helga wait!" She turned, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Happy Belated Birthday."

"Oh, wow, thanks Arnold." The returning grin he received was enough to send him over the moon in happiness. He couldn't wait until he could see her again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I know it's a pretty lengthy chapter, and any reviews would be really loved! (:**


	2. Enter Caleb

**A/N: Whew, I was worried this story wouldn't be liked at all, but I'm glad it's grabbed a number of potential fans! :D Thanks BettyAwesome715(you're awesome in general for reading both of my fics) and FlyingMintBunny(I'm super happy you loved the first chapter!) for being my first two reviews! I hope you guys like chapter 2. During this chapter a main OC appears, (whom even I don't know how I feel about yet) but please do enjoy! (:**

* * *

Helga sat on top of a rooftop eating chips. She watched as Arnold walked out of the boarding house, and she instantly went full alert. She had started watching him a couple of days ago out of curiosity, and he lived a very intriguing life. He had lots of friends, everybody seemed to like him, and if he thought someone needed help, he was always quick to lend a hand. She knew what she was doing could be considered stalking, but it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Besides, this was the guy she had accidentally bonded with.

She hadn't gone home since that day. She knew her father would begin searching for her soon, but she was embarrassed that she had gotten weak enough to make such a huge mistake. Her dad hated weakness more than anything.

She also refused to go back home because of Caleb. She knew he was probably already searching for her every night. She couldn't believe she could betray him so badly. He was her best friend and her fiancé. Once he found out, he'd most likely be very disappointed. Would he understand? She hoped so when the inevitable moment finally came, but for now she wanted to enjoy this time she had where she believed everything would be okay.

She had met Arnold the next day after she had bit him at his home. The huge, beaming grin he shot her sent a nice tingling feeling through her. She was surprised she could feel so comfortable around him, when she didn't particularly like humans aside from Nancy. Maybe it was the 'bonding' talking. It might also have helped that she could always feel his emotions and knew how happy he was just to be around her. That wasn't a feeling any other human had given her. She couldn't help, but glow at knowing that.

That led to the other thing she liked about hanging out with Arnold. Her teasing. He didn't mind that side of her at all, whereas Caleb, while he was okay with that side of her, would eventually grow annoyed over it. As much as she adored Caleb, there was something amazing about finally being able to be her true self around someone else without being told to stop. It wasn't like she meant any harm in it after all. Being holed up for as long as she did, she enjoyed the freedom in which he presented her.

She stood up and dusted her hands off on her jeans, and pulled her capes hood strings tightly. The sun was beginning to set, but it still was just as dangerous as any other time. She followed Arnold with her eyes as he traversed his neighborhood. Would he go to the park? Or the lot known as Gerald Field? She found his daily life fascinating. She had never really had an interest in human interactions before, but Arnold was definitely the opposite of what she had been told. He was never cruel, he listened, and he was a problem solver, not the maker. She frowned knowing her dad would find some way to turn it all around. He was good at always seeing only the bad.

"The park it is," she murmured. Arnold had his hands in his pockets, and walked through the entrance to the park. She was just about to jump down to greet him, when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey," a voice she recognized very well said into her ear causing her to shiver. She turned and looked into Caleb's grey eyes. They weren't the happy eyes she was used to being greeted by when it came to him. He looked…sad.

"Hi, Caleb," she leaned into him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Where have you been these last few days? I was worried you may have been…"

"Just needed some time to think. Sheesh, it's not like I haven't disappeared before," she replied.

"I know. I know." He pulled her in tightly. "It's just, I thought that we were going to celebrate your birthday together. It was your sixteenth."

"Yeah…it was…" This was what she was trying to avoid. The unanswered questions sat in the air between them.

"So…aren't you going to do it?" He asked. She could here the worry and hesitation in his voice.

"Caleb, there's something I think I should tell you…"

The sound of voices from nearby interrupted them. It was coming from the park. "But Arnold," a girl's voice cried. "I love you. Ever so much. Won't you just give me a chance? Maybe you'll grow to love me."

"Lila, we're friends. As I told you before, that's all I can ever see you as," Helga recognized the voice as Arnold's. She turned and looked when she saw that they had grabbed Caleb's interest as well.

Lila had tears running down her face, and she was sobbing, loudly. Helga had 'met' her already a couple of days ago, when Arnold went to Gerald field. Arnold was leaving the park, but she could tell he was torn. He seemed like he was second's from turning back around. She could feel his feelings even at this distance.

"What a terrible person," Caleb said, irritating Helga. "He can't even be bothered to console her."

"If he did that, he'd be leading her on. That's what she wants him to do, which is why she's overreacting."

Caleb scoffed. "That's nonsense. Who wouldn't be heartbroken when the one they love refuses to give them the time of day. I don't feel as though she's overreacting."

She felt like there was a double meaning to his words, but she wasn't totally sure. She wanted to go down to Arnold's aid, but she knew Caleb wouldn't go for that. Being a fullblooded vampire, she didn't want to even test him.

"Anyway," Caleb continued, ignoring the two humans again. "What was it you wanted to tell me? Do you want to do it in a more…romantic setting?"

She blushed. "No, that's not the reason," she sighed. "I….well you see, I already accidentally bonded with a human."

"You _what_?" She covered his mouth with her hand and pulled him down.

"You're too loud!"

"Sorry," he murmured. He looked sheepish. "It's just…it's surprising. You promised me…"

"I know I did. I'm so sorry, but…there was just so much going on that day, and before I knew it I had bit his neck…"

"His?" He stared at her, and she avoided eye contact. "Helga, please tell me you're not in contact with a _human male_."

"Maybe…"

"How could you?" His jaw dropped, and he looked physically hurt. "You know how humans feel about our kind. You need to sever all times as soon as possible."

She instantly grew defensive. "In case you've forgotten I am half human so I can talk to a human if I want."

Caleb looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Helga you know darn well it's not just that he's a human that has me all riled up. It's that he now has a part of you, the most intimate part of you," he lifted her chin, and his grey eyes bore into hers making her feel dizzy. "You know I love you right? Even if not for our arranged engagement I'd still love you."

"I know," she said, softly. Even before the engagement, they had been best friends. She knew his words were true. "I love you too."

Caleb smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips. "It's always nice to hear," he leaned his forehead against hers. "So…are you bonded with…?"

"…Yes, I am," she said, solemnly. If she were being honest with herself, she knew Arnold's blood was calling her right now. It was a scent that intoxicated her more than anything else in the world. It hurt her to breathe knowing she had to restrain herself from doing something immodest.

He cursed under his breath. "I know you may not like to hear it, but I want to bloody murder that human. Knowing that a part of him calls to you…it's insane." He laughed without humor. "I've heard stories that bonding is even more intimate than sex for some vampires. I wouldn't know what that's like, but it hurts me to think you could feel that way about another being."

"You have nothing to worry about," she told him. "I'll always love you, regardless of what that other part of me may want."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I should hope so. There is nothing I wouldn't give you Helga. I promise that. Even my very life I'd give to you."

"Yes, I know." He kissed her once more, this time deepening it. She returned it eagerly; digging her fingers into his soft, silver locks of hair. It had been a while since she and Caleb had kissed. Once they broke apart, he groaned. "Helga I don't want you around a human male. It'll be torture for me."

"You know I have to. Otherwise I'll die."

"Maybe I really will kill him," he muttered, and she scowled.

"You won't dare lay a finger on him Caleb."

"Why? I've killed humans plenty of times. It's never bothered you before," he didn't bother to hide his irritation over her obvious need to protect a human.

"He's…he's good. He doesn't deserve to die. I mean none of them do, not the way they do, but…" She couldn't voice that it might kill her anyway to see such a guy die at the hands of her fiancé over her. She wasn't worth a life.

"Fine, I won't touch him, just…promise me you won't go around him more than necessary."

"…I won't."

"Thank you." He kissed her again. "In a few years you'll be mine in heart, body, and soul. That's a day I look forward to with all of my heart."

For some reason she felt bothered. She looked over Caleb's shoulder, and saw that Arnold was still at the park's entrance with Lila, his arms wrapped around her. She knew he'd go back. A guy like him never likes to see someone in pain.

While she knew Caleb felt he was doing what he thought was best, there was no way she could keep her promise to him she knew. As soon as she bit Arnold's neck, her world became entangled with his. A world full of new possibilities that she didn't want to pass up. She only hoped she wouldn't live to regret it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how regularly I'll update this story at this time, but I'll try to do so as often as I can. (: See you next chapter!**


	3. Longing

**A/N: Just want to give a big heartfelt thanks to SideshowJazz1(you also rock for reading both of my fics! Thanks! :D), lovelyredmess, BettyAwesome715, FlyingMintBunny03, and WhiteRose of Alaska for leaving reviews! It's nice seeing how everyone likes how the story is progressing so far and it continues to be a huge encouragement for faster updates!** **(: Thanks guys for finding it enjoyable, and I hope to keep it so!**

* * *

Caleb frowned. He worried about the human male and Helga's connection to him. He wasn't stupid. He may not be human anymore, but he had desires like any other hot-blooded man on the planet, and he couldn't help but worry that the desires Helga ignited in him would ignite inside whatever nature of human Helga foolishly sunk her fangs into.

He'd be damned to a life in hell before he allowed another creature, human or vampire, to take Helga away from him.

* * *

"Arnold, what are you so hung up about?" Gerald asked, watching his friend. Arnold was zoned out, a frown on his face. Not only that he kept sighing a lot. It was getting hard to find it fun to be around the guy.

"Nothing," he muttered snapping out of his daze. Just great. He really needed to learn how to stop doing that in front of Gerald.

"Is it Lila?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, you guys did go on that date yesterday, one could assume it would be her that's having you zone out."

Except he had been zoning out long before his 'date' with Lila, but he usually was good at hiding it. His worry was having him slip when he didn't use to. "It has nothing to do with Lila, and it wasn't a real date anyway."

Gerald studied Arnold with inquisitive eyes. "I've been trying to be patient with you Arnold. I figured you just needed time, but lately you've been keeping secrets, which normally is okay, except whatever secrets you're keeping to yourself is making it hard for me to want to hang out with you lately. So I'm going to give you a choice: are you willing to tell me what the heck is going on, or I'm leaving until you can get your thoughts sorted and are ready to confide in me, your best friend."

Arnold opened his mouth, but how do you tell your best friend that almost two weeks ago a vampire bit you and all you can think about is seeing her again? Helga had stopped visiting him last week, and he missed her more than he felt he should have. He still barely knew her, and well, she _was_ a vampire. He should be cowering in fear, and grateful that she hadn't been around, but the exact opposite was occurring. He enjoyed her company, more than he did Lila's or even his ex's. She was fun, funny, and full of life, well if she were alive. She did say she was half human so maybe she was? There was still much he didn't know, and instead of scaring him off, he just wanted to know more about the world that Helga lived. More about _her_.

The problem was, it was like the closer he got to her, the further she became. She looked almost…guilty those last few times they had hung out. Then she stopped visiting him altogether. He tried not to worry. Perhaps she were doing vampire like things, but he could not help but miss her. With him not even understanding what was going on how could he possibly explain it to Gerald? Then there was the small part where maybe it could do more harm than good to even let Gerald know.

"I…I'm sorry Gerald. I still can't explain it yet." He drooped his head miserably.

"So that's your answer," Gerald got up and strode over to the door. "Once you're ready to prove that are friendship is real, you know where to find me."

Arnold watched in dismay as the door closed and Gerald left him alone with his thoughts. He now felt even worse than before, and it seemed he was down a friend. Could life get any worse?

* * *

Helga frowned, stepping away from the unconscious boy. She didn't want to, but her need for Arnold was growing stronger and they were nowhere close to seeing a full moon. She sighed. She had drunk so much of the boys blood he had gone unconscious just like the first time she had drunk Arnold's blood and she had to coax his address out of his memories.

She felt miserable. At this rate, it seemed that she'd need Arnold's blood more than every 29 or so days before another full moon were to occur. She knew Caleb would not be pleased at knowing that.

"How sloppy. I'm guessing you must be a half breed."

Helga broke from her thoughts and turned to look at the owner of the voice. A girl with long black hair and red sunglasses stared at her. She was wearing black slacks and a red pea coat. She offered Helga a condescending smile and jumped down from the rooftop she was perched on.

"If you're not going to kill the human," the girl spoke again. "Then you should at least drain them of their memories before they wake and remember what happened and decide to tell others about the whole experience. We don't need an international scandal. And you should really learn how to heal these wounds." She pointed to the spot where Helga had bit the human. "You've healed it somewhat, but he'll awake and wonder how it had gotten there."

"Um, what?" Helga said, staring at the girl blankly. She looked to be about her age, which meant crap when it came to vampires. She could be skating on eighty or even two hundred.

"The wounds…" She knew she was waiting for a name.

"My name is Helga."

"I see," she made a face, but made no other comment about it. "Mine is Rhonda, Rhonda _Wellington_ Lloyd, anyway," Rhonda pushed her glasses up a bit and continued. "I can tell you have hidden potential with your power and abilities, but for some reason you're not even in touch with the basic vampire survival skills most vampires have." She clicked her tongue.

Helga blushed. "Um…well, you see…"

"It's okay. I'm sure it's not your fault. You're a half-breed I assume? When did you sprout your fangs?"

"Nearly two weeks ago."

"Please tell me you bit another vampire at least." Rhonda asked. Her words sounded harsh, but Helga knew she meant well.

"No…" Helga's blush darkened.

"I see. Does he still know then?"

"Yep, you got it."

Rhonda covered her mouth. "You cannot be serious."

"It's fine," Helga said, waving her hand. "Arnold isn't like that. Plus, I've been following him around. He's never once looked close to spilling the beans."

Rhonda looked skeptical, and then dawning lit her face. She gasped. "Wait, did you say Arnold? As in the guy with blonde hair and a football shaped head Arnold?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, my god! You_ must _be kidding," when she saw the confusion on Helga's face she explained. "Me and Arnold go to school together."

"You go to school?" Helga asked. Usually the sun hurt full vampires, so school was never an option. If that option ever crossed their minds anyway. Who actually went to school when they didn't have to?

"Of course," Rhonda flipped her hair. "I like to at least try and fit into the human world you know."

"How long have you been in school?"

"Since pre-K, and I've had almost the same classmates since then."

"I don't see how you can go to school, or how you've been attending school since pre-K. Are you really a full vampire?"

Rhonda laughed. "Yes, I am. I have an aging ability." As she said this, she aged herself about twenty years. Helga was awed.

"Color me impressed, but what do you do about the sun?" Rhonda reverted herself to her "normal" age.

"Lots and lots of sunblock. I guess because of my aging ability the sun doesn't affect me the same way it affects other vampires. I hardly even tan after I use the sunblock."

"Aren't you fortunate," Helga muttered under her breath. She hated getting the obvious glances from passerby's whenever she went anywhere but the café, but unlike Rhonda, sunblock wasn't her friend.

"So, Arnold huh? You're right, the guy is a total sweetie pie," then a mischievous look crossed Rhonda's features. "So Helga mind explaining to me why you're out here biting innocent bystanders than, oh, say getting your fill of Arnold's blood?"

"Well, see that's uh…" she was lost over the right words to say.

Rhonda walked closer and leaned by her ear. "Don't you want to lean close to his neck, take a deep breath of that intoxicating smell, and just enjoy the taste of him?"

Oh, did she ever. She couldn't stop envisioning that delicious scene that Rhonda drudged up from some dark recess of her mind. She wanted to, no, she _yearned _to so, so bad. If not for Caleb she most likely would have went straight to Arnold as the hunger became too much for her. She had no doubt in her mind that Arnold wouldn't mind too much…

She shook her head. Such thoughts weren't fair to Caleb. She promised, and while it was hard, she was going to do her best to keep that promise. Even if she had to find other ways to avoid taking Arnold by the shoulders and sinking her teeth into him to get a taste…

"No…I don't…"

"You must think I'm stupid. Darling, you're craving that guy something bad. It's only my guess as to why you aren't with him right now and having your way with him."

"I'm engaged," at this Rhonda smirked.

"Engaged to one, and yearning for another. Hmm, sweetie I think you and me will get along just fine." Rhonda beamed a toothy smile her way.

Helga looked at her warily. "Look Princess I'm not some science project for you to observe. There's nothing _to_ watch. I love Caleb."

"Love can change," Rhonda shrugged. "Don't forget I know Arnold. Time has been good to him. He's gotten sexy, and while his blood doesn't drive me crazy the same way it does to you, I've been there a couple of times myself."

Helga was at a lost for words. Sure Arnold's blood did make her lose sight of her senses, but loving someone was different. There had to be a mental and emotional connection as well, not just physical, and her feelings, no her want, of Arnold stemmed over the fact she was addicted to the taste of his blood. Heck, she still barely knew the guy. Even if she did agree with Rhonda over his looks, he still wasn't a Caleb.

"Well, anyway I'll clean up here, but you really need to get in touch with your abilities. If you ever do get a desire to try and suck the blood of anyone who isn't Arnold you can't just leave them to their own devices."

"Heh, right," Helga blushed, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Look, I can be understanding of the fact that you're engaged, but you're bonded to Arnold. You have a need that can't be ignored. It's suicide. If your fiancé can't get that through his head, maybe he's not the one."

"But-"

"No, buts. Don't forget I'm a vampire too, and sure I'm not a half breed, but who cares? If your fiancé is so stubborn as to be jealous of a guy you need to be with for your survival then he has two choices. To either let you go or get used to it. Well, there is a third, but I shudder to think of it happening to someone I've known this long."

Helga's heart plummeted into her stomach as she realized what Rhonda had implied. Rhonda took notice of this and smirked.

"Are you positively sure there aren't any other feelings there for sir Arnold?"

"I just don't want to see him die. That's all," Helga folded her arms.

" Uh, huh," Rhonda looked as though she believed her not. "You know what? I like you, so how about I teach you the correct way of eating so I don't see a catastrophe on the news? God knows you need it. Bad."

Helga was about to protest, but realized she couldn't be a beggar. "Fine."

"Glad you agree buttercup, and while we're at it, you're also going to get a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd makeover from head to toe. This cape is so totally last season, but your hair is to _die_ for. It's a shame you don't know how to dress up to not look like a total slob. Trust, that once I'm done with you Caleb will fall head over heels for you all over again," then she smirked. "Arnold too."

As Rhonda draped an arm over her shoulder, Helga couldn't help but wonder what on earth she had just signed up for.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, Rhonda's a vampire. Go figure. I figured Helga could use a female friend, and while I debated on making Phoebe a vampire at first, I figured Rhonda suited the role best overall. Sorry Pheebs. :c Thanks so much for your continued support and I'll catch you all next chapter!**


	4. The Visit

**A/N: Want to give a big thanks to SideShowJazz1(I like Phoebe more too!), Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf(who knows? I'm going step by step myself), CrytheStars(lol I agree with you about Rhonda), glittergirl101(glad you love the story!), kirashiino(Aww, thank you! *blushes*), BettyAwesome715(If I'm being honest I'm not sure yet. I'll have to think about it.), and multi-shadows(glad to have another follower! Thanks for your interest!) for reviewing chapter 3! I hope you all(and everyone else of course) enjoy chapter 4 just as much! (:**

* * *

"And…finished." Rhonda took a step back and eyed her handy work. "I must say I think I've outdone myself with you," she said to Helga, pride in her voice. She had dressed her in a white ankle length dress that showcased her curves. Helga hated to admit it, but she liked the dress, just not on her. It would stilt her walking. "Now to find you something flattering that can protect you from the sun."

"What's wrong with my cape?" Helga asked, feeling self-conscious.

"That boring rag? It doesn't scream 'look at me'. It screams 'stay away from me'."

"Maybe that's what I want," Helga muttered.

"Maybe some vampires, but vampires like you and me are different," Rhonda said, rummaging through her closet.

"How so?"

"We're the beautiful people of course. And on top of that we can go out at any time of day. It gives us more options…ah, yes, here it is!" Rhonda emerged from the closet. She angled it so that the cloak, which was white in color, was in front of Helga and beamed. "It goes marvelously with what you're wearing. Put this on."

Helga grabbed the cloak as it was thrown to her and scowled. Rhonda was the exact opposite of her in terms of personality. She wasn't sure how much of her antics she'd be able to take.

But as Helga slipped on the cloak she realized that Rhonda was right. It did go with what she was wearing really well. It seemed she had a knack for these things. Darn her for that.

"Stunning. Get ready to woo your lover boy. Whichever one you choose."

"His name is Caleb," Helga said, coarsely. She was tired of Rhonda implying that she liked Arnold.

"I dunno. I think you're going to see what makes Arnold a real catch."

"What makes you think Caleb isn't a real catch?" Helga asked, crossing her arms.

"I never said he wasn't. He could be…for someone else. I just have a feeling you and Arnold could work out better. And you should see him as soon as possible, to get your hunger out of the way."

"I'm not going to see Arnold until the full moon."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, it is weird that you're having cravings so soon." Rhonda looked to be in thought, twirling a strand of her hair around. "I'm going to have to take a look into that. For now, I suppose you're free to go since it's pretty late. Remember I want you here tomorrow so we can discuss your abilities. Oh, and make sure you don't forget what I told you about draining memories and healing a wound. I'm sure that will be fun," Rhonda wiggled her eyebrows and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, Princess. See you tomorrow," Helga said, once she was outside. Rhonda shook her head.

"Calling me Princess…well I guess it _does_ fit," she smiled demurely, and shut the door.

* * *

Helga could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she stared at Arnold through the sky panel on the roof. She was _supposed_ to be on her way home after getting her makeover done with Rhonda, but before she knew it she was at Arnold's house. Perhaps Rhonda was right. Her need for Arnold was starting to become bigger than her.

She placed a hand softly on the glass. He was right there. _Don't do anything stupid_, she told herself, and yet she opened the panel and snuck inside. Avoiding landing on his head, abet ungracefully, she licked her lips and watched Arnold sleep, a serene smile on his face.

She took a deep breath, and the scent of him, of his blood, nearly drove her mad with desire. Why was she so set on hurting herself, and hurting Caleb on top of it? She needed to leave. Just climb back up to the roof. No harm done…

She stared at him. He was as Rhonda had said, sexy. Maybe not the classic sexy that Caleb was with his grey eyes and silver wild locks of hair, but there was definitely something grabbing about Arnold's appearance.

She reached out and gently touched his cheek. A vivid image of his dream had her blushing madly and stepping away from him, a gasp lodged in her throat. He was dreaming about her. Of kissing her, touching her, and even letting her bite him. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her whole body was hot. That was the first time that something like that had ever happened, but more shocking than that was that Arnold accepted her enough to even have a dream like that.

"Hel…ga," Arnold murmured in his sleep, leaving a blush that crawled up from her neck to most of her face.

She had to get out of there. Now.

She stepped over him quietly again, and began to climb up the ladder. "Who's there?"

She froze as Arnold's voice cut through the darkness. Crap.

"Hey, football head," she said, as normally as she could. Inside she was cringing. She really was fast becoming the worst vampire ever. How could a human catch her trying to escape? Pathetic.

"Helga? What are you doing in my room?" His voice full of sleep, sounded confused, but she could feel the happiness radiating off of him. Memories of his dream had her blushing.

"Uh, well…" She bit her lip. "I was just taking a walk…and I happened to be in the area…and your window was open…so I just wanted to take a quick peek at you." She cringed. None of what she said made any sense, but she didn't get a feeling from Arnold that he didn't believe it.

"Oh," he paused. She refused to look at him. She was too embarrassed at being caught. "You look nice."

"Thanks," she blushed. She had originally planned for Caleb to see her new look first. It seems that plan has been dashed.

"Won't you come down? You can sit on the couch."

"Um, no...I'm already late for a previous engagement, I mean I just got other things I have to do." The sudden sadness that overtook Arnold was enough to take her breath away. She could feel her resolve crumbling. "Though I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt…"

So that was how she found herself trying not to breathe as she sat on Arnold's couch. The smell of him was everywhere, and it was becoming just as intoxicating as the smell of his blood.

"Are you okay Helga?" He asked. The conversation had become one sided. He could tell that Helga looked uncomfortable.

"I'm fine…" the look she shot him as she said this had him feeling hot. There was no denying the desire that filled her eyes.

"Helga…are you…um, hungry?" He hoped she understood what he had meant.

"Arnold…could you not ask me that…please?"

"Why not? If you are I don't mind…" he blushed. "You can if you really need to."

"No…it's not me I have to worry about." She looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"Arnold…there's something else I should have told you already….I'm engaged, and my fiancé doesn't like me being around you." She shuffled her feet.

"Ah," he frowned trying not to feel disappointed. So she was already engaged. "I see."

It was quiet. "Well, I think I should be going now…" Helga said, standing up. "It was nice seeing you again Arnold."

She walked over to his bed to begin her ascent of his ladder. "Wait, Helga," he reached out to grab her and fell off the bed. "Ouch," he said.

Unbeknownst to Arnold, he had cut himself lightly on his index finger. The smell was so strong; it sent Helga over the edge.

"Arnold," Helga said, in a light and airy voice. He blushed hard, and the beating of his heart picked up. _She's a vampire, she's a vampire,_ he repeated over and over, but as she picked up his hand all comprehension went out the door.

She licked the blood off his finger and moaned. "God, that guys blood had nothing on yours," she closed her eyes and sucked his finger sending a shiver through his whole entire body.

"H-helga!" A near moan almost escaped his own throat, and he felt weak in the knees at her touch. He was beginning to feel dizzy and not from blood loss. The wound wasn't big enough for that.

Helga moaned again and released his finger. "It's just not enough," he could see her fangs in the soft glow of the moon. He gulped. _She has a fiancé,_ he scolded himself. It was a tough battle, to fight against yourself, but if he didn't, he was sure he'd act out one of the fantasies he had about her, and that wasn't something he was willing to do under the circumstances. Still, he knew what she needed, and he had to remember that was all she wanted from him.

She straddled his lap, and his mouth went dry. The look in her eyes was beginning to drive him crazy, and he squeezed his eyes shut in order to avoid his own desire to spread through him. He was so sensitive to her touch. She hesitated before grabbing his shoulders. The action sent a shiver through him.

"Arnold, is it okay?" She asked, her voice pleading. He nodded, not trusting his voice. He could feel her breath on his neck. She seemed to be enjoying the moment, taking in his smell. He silently wished she'd hurry up and get it over with. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

After what felt like forever, she bit into the nape of his neck, just above the collarbone. It didn't hurt, he barely even realized she had did it, until he heard her moan, enjoying her 'meal'. For some reason, it felt _good_. He wasn't totally sure why, but he knew he didn't mind her drinking his blood, and it had nothing to do with how close she was. It _was_ hard to think about it too deeply though.

She pulled away and licked her lips in a way Arnold nearly thought was seductive. He closed his eyes again. The less he saw the better for him in the end. A moment went by and then he felt her tongue lick the area where she had bit him. Another shiver went through him. Did this girl even understand the torture she was putting him through, and he had to deal with this for the rest of his life? Maybe he should ask her about one of the other ways to get rid of a bond because there was no way he could go through this for that long.

She got up and he opened his eyes. She looked sheepish and a bright blush tinged her cheeks. Why did she have to be so adorable?

"Sorry about that. Guess I got a little carried away, heh," she was avoiding eye contact with him and he didn't blame her. That whole thing had been hot. Too hot especially for someone he now knew he couldn't think about as anything other than a friend.

"Don't worry about it. Are you feeling better?"

She blinked. Was she feeling better? She hadn't felt so at ease since the first time she had bit him. She really was addicted, which wasn't good. It was terrible.

"Yeah…I am. _Criminy_, that was something..." she realized how that sounded, and coughed, her blush growing. "Anyway, it's been…um, nice to see you again, but I really need to be off…" She grabbed onto the ladder and this time Arnold didn't try to stop her. She knew he was feeling conflicted, and why wouldn't he be? She had been all over him! She was ashamed. She had Caleb. So why had she gotten so…intimate with Arnold? She blamed Rhonda for putting thoughts into her head.

As she left his room, she breathed a sigh of relief. It could have been worse. She shivered, knowing what she had to do next wasn't easy, but she planned on accomplishing it with her head held high. She just hoped he could find it within himself to forgive her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually having a lot of fun with this story if you guys couldn't tell. xP I appreciate all of you who review and even follow and favorite this story. Thanks and see you next chapter!**


	5. Decision

**A/N: I'd like to say thank you to flyingmintbunny03, SideShowJazz1, BettyAwesome715, CryTheStars, multi-shadows, and kirashiino for reviewing chapter 4! I really do hope that you all enjoy this chapter just as much! I liked all of your reviews for the last chapter. It's nice to see what everyone thinks and feels, especially for a story like this one. It's a huge inspiration to continue on, so thanks again for them, and I also want to thank the ones who've followed this story. You're an inspiration as well! Thanks guys so much for reading! Okay, I'm done with the mushy stuff...for now. x) Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Arnold walked into his room, still covered in sweat from the baseball game. He was worried that the bite mark Helga had made would be visible, but it was nowhere to be seen. He nearly wondered if he had dreamed the whole thing up, and maybe he had. His dreams certainly had been skating on indecent yesterday, but that much had felt real. He glanced up, and noticed that his skylight was open. He was sure it was closed before he left...

The sound of his door shutting caused him to turn with a slight jump. A guy he had never seen was leaned back against it. What was most curious about the guy was that he had short, unruly silver hair. He was also sporting a halfhearted smile.

Arnold's blood ran cold. There was something about the guy that was…intimidating. At second glance, there was definitely a powerful presence around the guy that stood before him. He looked only a few years older than Arnold and his skin was a sickly pale color. Regardless, the guy was still handsome, something Arnold hated to take note of. And while he wasn't bulky, he wasn't pushover material compared to Arnold's gangly form.

The guy tilted his head, studying Arnold. Arnold moved to sit on his bed, trying to remain composed, but he'd bet all of his life savings this guy was a vampire. Most likely a full blooded one. It was easy to see the difference. Helga still had life about her. Her eyes still shone, and there was color to her cheeks. This guy was pretty much the exact opposite. Everything about him seemed cold. Maybe it was just the vibe he was trying to have. Arnold didn't know either way.

"So you're Arnold?" The guy asked, in a British lilt. Arnold hated the scrutiny, but the fear stopped him from saying anything about it.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hmm," the guy continued to watch him.

"And you are?" Arnold asked.

"Not like I have to tell you, but just to be fair, my name is Caleb."

"No need to be rude," Arnold muttered, annoyed. He had forgot about his fears for the second, and said the first thing that came to mind. As Caleb's eyes darkened, he could feel the fear return fully renewed.

"Watch yourself human. I could kill you in a second flat. Don't test me."

Arnold gulped at the threat. It wasn't one he wanted to test. This guy's eyes spoke thousands. He'd kill him without a second thought. It wasn't something Arnold wanted to think about all that much. He found it was becoming hard for him to breathe.

Caleb chuckled. "Don't worry yourself human. I'm not going to do anything to you…yet. For this visit I just want to talk. If I'm being honest, the only reason you're still breathing is thanks to Helga. She told me not to kill you. I'm still not sure if I will or not," the guys eyes went cold. They were definitely the eyes of a killer, and one who didn't care that he was. Arnold shivered, causing Caleb to smile darkly.

"You know Helga?" Arnold asked to change the subject. Caleb scoffed, and nodded.

"I more than know her. I'm her fiancé." Arnold couldn't help but catch the smugness in the guy's tone.

"Ah, okay that makes sense," Arnold mused out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Just guessing that's why you're here. To try and establish ground rules on what I can and can't do, or think, concerning her."

"Don't try and act clever," Caleb said, eyes full of malice.

"Um...so what did you want to talk about?" Arnold asked, trying to deflect another bad move on his part. The guy obviously wasn't going to kill him…yet. He had breathed a sigh of relief at that knowledge, but couldn't get careless around the guy.

"I wanted to talk to you over breaking the bond."

"Breaking the bond?" He remembered Helga telling him about it back in the café. Neither was a good way of ending it. He felt his body grow cold at the thought of one of those endings coming true. Caleb seemed to have no qualms over Arnold dying to free Helga. It wasn't a settling thought.

"Yes. It may seem like everything's fine now, but eventually Helga is going to suffer. You need to end this before it goes on for too long. I'm marrying Helga no matter what. I love her and I know she loves me. You though?" he looked Arnold up and down, then stared hard into his eyes. "You were nothing more than an accident."

Arnold felt the wind leave him. An accident. He had seen movies where parents said that to kids they didn't want, but to hear it said about him this way? Arnold felt like the ground had opened up and swallowed him whole. Was this the true reason why Helga had stopped coming around? Did she look at him and regret having to be bonded to him? Was he truly a nuisance to her? He picked his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't know why he felt so miserable about the news. Maybe he really had begun to care too deeply.

"Yes, you're nothing to Helga. Never have been and never will be. There is one thing you can do for her though."

"What is it? What can I do?" Arnold asked, really wanting to know. Helga deserved to be free. If that would make her happy, he'd do it.

Caleb smiled. "There are other ways to break a bond. The first two aren't exactly options at this point if promises are to be kept, but there is one way that I think should be fairly doable even for yourself."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it. I don't want to be a burden to Helga anymore. Just tell me what I have to do."

The huge grin Caleb shot his way made him wonder if he had made the wisest choice, but he wanted to do it. If it'd make Helga happy, he would do this for her.

"Excellent. Now let me tell you of another way to end a bond..."

* * *

Helga held her breath as she entered her home. She had been gone for a while, and she hadn't even tried to get into contact with her dad. She hoped he was in a good mood. She should have come back earlier, when he'd have still been asleep, but she had lost time at the café as usual. Especially as she tried to drown out the thoughts she was beginning to have about Arnold.

"Helga, is that you?" Her dad's voice boomed from the living room. Darn, she'd actually have to chat with him.

"Yeah, dad it's me."

"Get your little fanny in here pronto!"

She walked into the den and saw that a soap opera was on. The scent of alcohol also filled her nose. He had been drinking, though that wasn't too much of a concern since vampires weren't able to get drunk.

"Where have you been?" He yelled, his voice getting louder as he spoke. "I've been worried sick about you! No phone call, no email, not even a stinkin letter! You'll be the death of me you know that?" He took a swig of whatever liquid was in the bottle he was holding.

"Dad, you're not human. You won't die because of worry."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't go contradicting me little lady! There's a first time for everything."

She rolled her eyes. He was in a good mood thank goodness. She wasn't up for dealing with his ability. She took a seat on the couch opposite him, and he glanced her way with a frown.

"Don't think you can go getting all cozy. There's one person who you still have to go and see."

She groaned. "Do I have to?"

He gave her a look that said, '_Are you kidding me?_' I think it's the least you can do kiddo. After all, your sister really wanted to celebrate your birthday with you, ya know."

Helga didn't like her sister much, and there was only one reason for it, she was conniving. Ever since the incident when she was ten, and she experienced what being a vampire, for a Pataki at least, looked like. It was hard to forget. Olga had brought one of her human friends over, and Helga had met him. He was a good guy and he had even played with her. Once it was late enough, Olga sat close to him and acted like an innocent teenager looking for a good time, but that was all it was: an act. The poor fellow didn't know what hit him. Olga sucked him dry in every sense of the word. Like a spider building its web, Olga would spin a tale so believable, Helga had once fell victim to it herself. It was for that reason that she distanced herself from her sister. She vowed never to be that way, and ever since she avoided Olga as much as possible. She may have been her sister, but that didn't mean she had to trust her.

She knocked on Olga's door, and after a lot of low talking from the other side, the door opened. Olga's head emerged from behind the door, and once her eyes set on Helga, a bright smile lit her features.

"Eee, baby sister!" Olga said, coming out and giving her a big hug. She smelled of alcohol and pizza. Helga wrinkled her nose.

"Hi, Olga," she grunted. Olga turned and said something to whoever was in the room with her and shut the door. Helga did her best to block it all from her mind.

"Where were you on your birthday? I wanted to take you hunting after you had sprouted your fangs," Olga pouted, tears lining her eyes. "I know I haven't been the best big sister I could be, but I really want to make that up to you."

"Well, Olga, in that case you should know that I don't need to go hunting like you and dad do," she rolled her eyes. "I can eat human food and it'll nurture me just fine."

Olga wrinkled her nose. "But why? You have fangs now. There's no need to eat human food."

"Olga, I'm not going to become a cold blooded killer. Don't think that I haven't noticed that when you and dad sleep around with any random whomever, the person is never seen or heard from again. I don't want to be like that."

"But baby sister, human blood is sooo delicious! I try to stop, I really do, but it's hard."

Helga mentally shook her head. "It's okay Olga. You have no soul, no heart. It died a long time ago."

"I'm so glad you understand!" Helga rolled her eyes again as Olga pulled her in for another hug. "I'm sure as soon as you have your first taste of human blood you'll understand as well."

Helga was so disgusted with her sister's comment that she retorted without thinking. "Just so you know Olga I _have_ had a taste of human blood. In fact I'm bonded to a human."

"WHAT?" She flinched, hearing her father's booming voice. Shoot. Where had he come from? "Did you just say that you're bonded to a human?"

"Uh…"

Her dad turned quick on his heel, storming out of the hall, and panic seized her. "Dad? Where are you going?" She raced to catch up to him.

"Where do you think? To kill the little leech. How dare you bond with a human? You know that's forbidden in this household! No daughter of mine is going to have to be at the mercy of some human for the rest of his little scrawny life! Oh, sure he'll let you now, but eventually he'll move on, and what'll happen to you after that? You'll die that's what! I won't live to see that happen."

"Dad please, he's not like that," she could see that her dad was shaking. She had never seen him so visually upset.

"You can't say that for sure," he whispered, and then he walked out the front door.

Helga slumped forward. She was worried about Arnold's safety. The only thing holding her back from doing something rash was that she knew her dad knew absolutely nothing about him. The chances of him finding Arnold was pretty much nil…she hoped. She felt something warm on her shoulder, and turned to see Olga with a sympathetic look on her face.

"It's been a while since I've seen him blow up like that." Olga said, frowning.

"Over me bonding with a human?" Helga asked in disbelief. Olga shook her head.

"I know it's hard for you to understand since you were so young at the time, but your mommy's leaving him killed him so much inside. This isn't just about you bonding with a human. It goes way deeper than that now."

"I get that, but why the hatred of all humans in general?" Helga asked bitterly.

"Humans live shorter lives than we do. What may start off feeling like love can die out so easily in humans, especially when the vampire is bonded to one. If the human refuses to see you anymore, then...well I'm sure you know. Have you heard any of the stories?"

"Just that while the scent of ones blood that one is bonded to is alive, the call will be so strong, that not to be with them, will eventually lead to the vampire rampaging and then they'll die."

Olga smiled halfheartedly. "That's…partly true, but that's not the whole story. You see, being bonded means so much to a half-breed. Full blooded vampires are just as you described me and daddy. It's just a meal to them, nothing more, but for a half-breed, there's a…connection if you will. Vampires still don't quite know why it happens. Some feel it to be a curse placed on their children. While others feel like it's the most romantic thing in the world.

"There have been a significant number of half-breeds in more recent times, but the cases are still rare," Olga hesitated, tears glistening her eyes, but they didn't fall. Helga was more in tuned to the story than she originally planned. "For the most part, any half-breed that bites a human doesn't have a happy ending. For them, bonding wasn't just a 'contract' where one was a host to keep the other alive."

"What was it then?" Helga asked in a whisper. She couldn't help but fear the answer. She was positive Olga had never had such a serious conversation with her before. She had no doubts that what she was saying was true. There was too much real emotion behind it.

"They were in love," Olga stared seriously at Helga. "Helga, daddy fears you may have such a fate. He…he loved your mommy very dearly, and she left as soon as she found out what he was, and what you were. She refused to stay. She proved that she didn't love him enough to stay. The same is true for the fate for a lot of other half-breeds. That's why daddy wanted you to bite Caleb so bad. Maybe even more than Caleb himself even wanted it. If you had bitten Caleb from the start, then your fate wouldn't be so unsure as far as our daddy's eyes are concerned. He's just worried about you baby sister. I am too."

Helga was quiet, soaking it all in. "But I don't love Ar-ah, um, the human," she hoped Olga didn't catch the near slip up. "There's nothing for him to worry about. I love Caleb. I love only Caleb." So what if she felt funny around Arnold sometimes? That wasn't love. She knew what love was, and that was what she had with Caleb.

"And nobody is denying that Helga," Olga smiled softly. "The question is, do you really and truly believe that with all of your heart? Do you really love him because it's something you decided yourself, or because it's something daddy said was to be?"

Helga frowned. "Of course it's because that's how I truly feel."

"If you say so then I believe you," then she brightened. "But I wanted to ask while daddy's away. What's it like to be bonded to a human?"

"It's…I'm still not totally sure," she folded her arms across her chest. "It's like…a feeling I never had before. It's like this whole other me exists now and she…" she bit her lip, a blush covering her face fast. She was just about to say 'and she knows just what she wants'. She threw that thought into an invisible box and threw away the key.

"It's okay Helga," Olga said, misunderstanding her reasons for drifting the sentence off. "It's not like I'd understand anyway. I'll admit I don't know what love truly is as far as romance goes, but I do know I love you and daddy very much."

"Yeah, I guess I love you…a little," Helga said, pulling invisible lint off of her dress.

"Well, anyway, I have to get back to entertaining my guest," Helga scowled, and Olga shrugged.

"I don't question what you have to do to survive baby sister. I'm a vampire after all," she grinned showing off her fangs. "It's what I do to live."

Helga shook her head at that. There was always another way. It was up to the other person to be strong enough to find it. She just hoped that no matter what came her way she'd remember her own words. It was always easy to forget your own advice when the time came for it.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know Arnold was acting off, but the only thing I'll say _is_ that there's a reason why he was so odd near the end of his part. Caleb is still an enigma even to me. I'm not totally sure where I want to place him yet, and it matters since he actually can change the whole flow of this story. Also, I'll actually be adding more of a plot in coming chapters. Stay tuned to find out what happens! And thanks for reading! (:**


	6. Trip

**A/N: Another chapter I couldn't stop writing once I started it. I think it turned out pretty well. Hope you guys like it!**

** I'd like to personally thank WhiteRose of Alaska(Hee, maybe. Maybe.), SideshowJazz1(Yeah! I've noticed that too. I like that Olga tries to be a big sis, though it is a bit...smothering in some episodes.) jjtheman(You know, I never really thought of that. I think if anything he couldn't know about it at this point.), CryTheStars(I should get to it soon! Sorry it's not explained this chapter though.), kirashiino(Eep! I'm sorry you can't understand everything, but I do appreciate you for reading it, and loving it even still! :D), Mokichan2(Wow, thank you so much! I like trying to keep them in character since their personalities in the show is what made me fall in love with them. :3 And I'll definitely remember quality over speed. -cough-Since I do have a habit of rushing sometimes-cough- Thanks again, and I really do hope you enjoy the story as it continues to play out! (:), BettyAwesome715(Glad you liked Olga's character in this! It was interesting to mix a bit of her into a vampire character that's for sure.), Amy111(Muchas gracias por la lectura. Me alegra que os guste!) for reviewing chapter 5.**

**Wow, that's a mess. o_o**

* * *

Caleb smiled, as he walked up to the desk at the airport. The attendant glanced up at him, and her own smile grew just a little bit wider at seeing him. It was always easy when it came to humans. A smile here, a couple of words there. It was one of the reasons why he couldn't stand them at times.

"Good afternoon, sir. What may I do for you?"

"I'd like to buy three plane tickets to Switzerland dated for this weekend please."

"Switzerland huh? Don't get many people traveling there from Hillwood."

"I'm sure. There's just some business I have to attend to."

"Business huh?" The attendant's smile grew, and he returned it kindly.

"That's right."

"Well, here you go sir. If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask." She slid the tickets into his hand, making sure their fingers touched.

"Certainly," as he turned, he dropped the smile. Humans could be so sickening. He placed the tickets into his pocket, and wondering how he'd get Helga to go along with this. Arnold and his grandparents were already taken care of, but Helga wasn't going to be as easy. He'd never use his powers of persuasion on her, and he swore an oath he never would.

Arnold. He couldn't stand the sight of the guy. Knowing that Helga had placed her lips on him made his blood boil. Why of all people that guy? He had went down easy when he had persuaded him into believing that getting rid of the bond was in Helga's best interest. If anything this told him that the human had already been thinking such thoughts. What he couldn't understand was why. Did he not like Helga? No, that couldn't be it. His eyes had brightened when Caleb had first mentioned her, so then why was his resolve to give her up so easily broken? Caleb hated that he was thinking about the human. In a week he wouldn't be a problem to him anymore. Helga would be fully his, as it should be.

* * *

"Good morning Helga," her dad said, as she walked into the kitchen. He had come home late into the night in a better mood. She was thankful for that. It was now nearing 5am. He and Olga would be going to bed soon, full of blood and satisfied. Feeling groggy, Helga frowned.

"Where's the coffee?"

Bob and Olga exchanged a glance. "You do know this isn't some fancy schmansy café, right?" Her dad asked, scratching his arm as he read the paper. "We don't drink coffee here. Haven't done that since I was human. No wait, I never drunk coffee." He paused, seeming to be thinking about something. "Oh, and I have some news. We're going to Switzerland this weekend."

"Switzerland?" This _was_ news to her, sure they had relocated a few times, but travel they did not. "Why?"

"To meet Victor Thyme. We are to be his honored guests."

Victor Thyme was the oldest living vampire known to the world. While he wasn't the first, he was regarded as a historical figure and the overseer of all vampires. If an incident happened, he'd erase it. If a vampire sneezed, he knew of where it came from. To visit him was the hugest honor, but it didn't come at a low cost. You had to have the right connections, pull the right strings, and in the world of vampires that meant you had to go to the moon and back quite a few times. For them to get invited…Helga's could feel a smile growing on her face.

"Wow, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Bob and Olga laughed until they realized the youngest amongst them actually did still have a beating heart. "Um, sorry Helga. Guess that was in poor taste."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Humans say it a lot too, they don't get hard pressed about it."

"Anyway, it's all thanks to Caleb. He set it all up for us," Olga informed her.

Helga was surprised that Caleb had set all of this up. Something seemed a bit…off about it all, but her birthday did just come to pass. Perhaps it was just a late present and she was starting to overthink it.

"That boys definitely a keeper," her dad said, with a head nod. Then his expression turned grim. "But there's a catch."

"Oh? What?"

"Caleb wants to bring the guy you accidentally bonded to." she could tell her dad was struggling to stay composed. She appreciated it, but she was afraid of what he'd do if he really met Arnold.

"Don't worry Helga," Olga said, as if reading her mind. "You and Arnold are going on a different flight that me and daddy." She didn't have to add that it was more as a safety precaution than anything.

"Oh…"But something about that last comment created a wave of fear in Helga's heart. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Olga glanced at their dad and he shrugged. "I said, that you and Arnold would be on a different-"

"Stop, wait a minute, hold the phone, how do you know his name?"

"Uh…Caleb told us, right daddy?"

"Yeah-"

"Is Arnold still okay?" How the heck had Caleb gotten his name? She was sure she had never mentioned it around him before. Had she? She felt dizzy, if Caleb, or even dare she think her own dad, had hurt him she was sure she'd die of grief of getting him involved in all of this.

"Relax, Helga. I didn't kill the kid. I wanted to, but Caleb said the boy wanted to get the bond removed so I figured there was no reason to."

She felt her heart sink into her stomach like a rock. "Did you just say that…Arnold wants to get the bond removed?"

"I know right? I was shocked when Caleb told me, but that's how we're able to go to Switzer…hey! Where are you going?"

Helga left the room and raced up to her own. She found some clothes and got dressed. She had just been with Arnold a few days prior with the whole failed breaking and entering attempt. He had mentioned no word of wanting the bond removed to her. Now he and Caleb were somehow on speaking terms enough to come up with the idea of this trip? She felt herself hyperventilating and she wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't the one Arnold confided in, or just that he wanted the bond removed at all. Once she was finished dressing, she paused. It was still early yet. Nobody normal would be awake at this time.

Sighing, she decided it best to busy herself with odds and ins to pass the time. It was actually rather enjoyable, and before she knew it, the time was near noon when she had looked at the clock again. Her dad and sister had long since retired for the day, so she was able to leave the house without interruption. Putting on the cloak Rhonda gave her, she left the house at least in a better mood, but still overly annoyed at this newest information she had been told.

"Hey, Helga? Is that you?" She turned, and stared at the owner of the voice. Rhonda.

"Hey, Princess, why are you all the way on this side of town?"

"Just wanted to check on my new best friend. You never did come yesterday you know?"

"Oh, man. I'm sorry, I've just been-"

Rhonda laughed. "It's okay. I figured as much. It's not like you should want to figure out what your abilities are or anything."

Helga didn't laugh with her, though she normally would. Instead she sighed. "Rhonda, what should I do?" Rhonda immediately reined in her laughter at the sight of Helga's face.

"Oh, dear. What happened?"

So she told her everything that happened after she had left her house after the makeover. "…And so now I'm just confused and…Rhonda what's wrong?" Rhonda had grown quiet and a serious expression was upon her face.

"…Nothing. I mean that's all it may be and I don't want to say just yet. After all, if there's anything I hate more than a broken nail, it's broken facts. I want to make sure I have all my ducks in a row first."

"…Okay I guess." Honestly, she wished Rhonda would share what she knew. Perhaps it'd stop the pit she felt growing in her stomach.

"Anyway, I had did a bit of research over why you felt a need for Arnold's blood before the full moon."

"Did you turn up any new information?"

"No, sorry sweetie. Just wanted to let you know I had looked. There was one other case in the history files I read, but since it was only the one incident, there's not much to really go on. You did say you were meeting Victor this weekend?"

"So it would appear."

"That's actually a great chance for you to find out more about what's going on between you and Arnold."

"What's the point?" Helga asked, bitterly. "It's not like it's going to matter once the weekend's done."

Rhonda's expression formed a grim line, but she said nothing. They continued to walk in silence until they reached their destination: Arnold's house.

Rhonda watched on in odd fascination, as Helga inhaled deeply, and sighed happily. "I'll take that as he is most definitely here," Rhonda said, and Helga scowled.

"I'm not his compass," she said, but she didn't sound so sure herself.

"Sure you're not. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the whole time we were walking you hadn't exactly been paying attention to where we were headed. Either you know how to get to the Sunset Arms better than even I could find it, or you definitely have a knack for Arnold's scent."

"Must you say it like that? It's like I'm a dog or something."

"Doesn't make it any less true." Rhonda shrugged.

Helga walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A moment past before it was opened by an elderly man. Upon, seeing the two of them he whistled and rubbed his chin. "Are you two sure you have the right address? You look a little too old for girl scouts, and you're quite the lookers for my grandson."

"Oh please. We're just friends of Arnold's Phil you know that. Is he here?"

"Arnold, eh? Hmm, he should be up in his room. Most likely getting ready for that trip he's going on this weekend. Gerald should be up there too. There's been a rift between the two of them lately, and I'm glad they're putting aside their differences like real men would. Some people can learn something from their friendship."

They smiled politely as Phil continued on. Then he frowned. "Well, what are you just standing there for? You're free to go up anytime you want. I'm sure you'll find that more interesting that talking to a silly old coot."

They entered the boarding house. Helga followed Rhonda never having been here before from the actual entrance, but she could feel her mouth go dry as they neared Arnold's room. The scent of his blood had definitely gotten stronger. Rhonda knocked on his door.

"You can come in," Arnold said, from the other side. Helga felt her heart quicken. Okay, she had come here, and now what? She guessed she'd just have to cross that bridge when she got to it.

Arnold was surprised to see Rhonda walk into his room, but he became even more shocked when Helga walked in as well. All he could do was cock an eyebrow at them. He wasn't sure what to say. The whole thing was weird, and that was the only thing his mind could focus on.

"Hello, Arnold. Gerald," Rhonda said, greeting his best friend who looked as shocked as he did, if not more so. He especially stared hard at Helga, whom he had never met before.

"Hi, Rhonda, um, hi Helga," Arnold stared between the two girls wondering what this unexpected visit could be for. He especially looked at Helga who looked…sad, but upset as well.

"Arnold you know that girl?" He turned to look at his best friend.

"Yeah…oh that's right, you two haven't met. Gerald this is Helga, Helga, Gerald."

They nodded at each other. "So…and don't get me wrong, I don't mind the visit, but why are you two here?"

"Arnold," Rhonda said. "We're sorry to intrude, and we don't mean this in any way, but could Gerald leave for a moment."

"Wait, why do I have to leave?"

Rhonda tsked. "All in due time Gerald darling. You can use the time to give dear Phoebe a quick call. It shant be but a second."

He glanced at Arnold, but seeing that he wasn't going to come to his aid, sighed. "Fine, I'll be back."

Once Gerald had left, Arnold just stared at them politely. He was obviously waiting for them to explain what was going on. Helga could feel the wave of happiness coming from him. Did he not feel sad over breaking the bond at all? She was hurt, and more than she wanted to be over this.

Rhonda nudged Helga and realized it was actually time for her to speak. "Um, so you heard about the trip to Switzerland?"

"…Yeah," he glanced at Rhonda. "Since from where do you two know each other?"

"Oh, I don't know Arnold dear," Rhonda said, sounding bored. "I was watching her snack on an innocent young man one night and that's pretty much when our friendship started."

"Snack on an innocent…" His eyes widened. "Rhonda how much do you know?"

"Probably all of it and some. Guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, but I'm a vampire too."

"No way," Arnold seemed to be looking at her in a new light.

"Way." Rhonda nodded, and showed him her fangs for good measure. "So feel free to talk normally around me."

He shook his head. "This is all becoming way too much."

"Doesn't seem like it's something you should be worrying about for too much longer," Helga muttered.

"Huh?"

"You're trying to get rid of the bond aren't you?"

He studied her for a moment and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"So that way you and Caleb can have a healthy relationship. He's the one you love, and in the long run it'd be weird for me to be caught in the middle of it. Sure, it's fine between us all now, but what of the future? Do you really want to keep making Caleb jealous?"

"…No."

"And I wouldn't be able to have a girlfriend without potentially running into problems. It's not that I don't like you anymore Helga. It's more that because I like you I want what's best for you in the long run."

She was silent. He had made absolute sense. So why was she still upset at him for this?

The sound of the door opening caused them all to freeze. Gerald noticed this and held up his hands. "Sorry, it's just me. I come unarmed. Sheesh, what were you all talking about? Arnold, I thought we talked about the secrets just a bit earlier."

He looked sheepish, and raised his eyes at the girls, they both looked at each other, then turned to look at Gerald.

"I don't know Arnold. You I can trust. This guy on the other hand…" Rhonda, shrugged.

"Hey! I can keep a secret."

"Uh, huh. That's exactly why you were always the first to reveal all of Fuzzy Slippers secrets."

"That's different," he said, but he was cheeks were glowing red. Rhonda shook her head, and sighed.

"Well, I guess he can know, but what about you Helga?"

"Um, I guess if you both feel like he can keep a secret it's okay with me too."

With that said, they filled Gerald in. At first he thought they were joking. He had laughed heartily, but once he realized that nobody else was joining in, and that two of the four people in the room had fangs, he began to panic.

"Are you seriously telling me that we shared a classroom with a _vampire_ for thirteen years?" Rhonda was the hugest shock for him. "You're nothing but an imposter! How did you do it?"

"Oh, get over it already. You're still alive right? No need to stew over it for so long. Arnold didn't."

"Arnold not stewing over it is what's weird! How can this not be weird?" He shook his head, and looked at Helga. "And just who _is_ she? Some unnamed vampire, and now she…drinks your blood whenever she wants? Sorry, man, but that is just all sorts of weird."

Helga chuckled, and then it turned into a full-blown laugh. "Trust me, there is a lot of weird, but it's the scary you want to watch out for. We're like…the good guys."

"Right, the good guys. How silly of me. As long as I don't die that puts you on the side of good. Not!"

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough for one day," Arnold said, with a sigh.  
"Just…don't say anything Gerald. You promised. Not even to Phoebe."

He muttered something about her not believing him anyway, but pretty much agreed.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Arnold turned and looked at Helga. "Hey, Helga, could you stay behind for just a second?"

"Um, sure football head," she said, surprised he'd asked. "If that's what you want."

Once Gerald and Rhonda had left, he cleared his throat. "Are we…you know cool?" He asked, hesitantly.

"…Yeah, I guess."

"And you're okay?"

"Never better."

"You don't seem okay," he said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Then maybe that just means you don't know me as well as you had thought."

He opened his mouth as if about to say something then closed it. "I guess not," he said instead.

She turned and stared at him. She took him all in as if looking at him for the first time. His unruly golden locks that shot from his head, his dazzling green eyes with hints of hazel in there too if you looked close enough (or had the vision of a vampire), and his frown that could turn into the hugest grin she had ever seen. He was the victim in all of this. More than she, and yet she was more hurt by his decision than even he was. There was nothing in his mood that gave away that he regretted his choice. She envied him that.

"You're right I'm sure. It is for the best." She turned to go.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?" She had her hand on the door handle, undeniable anticipation radiating off of her.

"If you're hungry…I mean since we probably won't see each other until the flight, and we _are_ still bonded. If you want to...I wouldn't mind."

She dropped her hand from the door handle and smiled.


	7. Flight

**A/N: Just wanted to say that I would have had this chapter up already, but some things had came up as usual when there's the real world to enjoy. xP To answer one person's review here directly(ForeverA90'sKid) yes there is a way to turn into a vampire, and that will actually be explained in this chapter! It was actually inspired by you to be included, since I think it really should be explained to everyone. (: This chapter also brings into play the Dazvre(fake word for the vampire organization Victor runs), who are going to play a pretty intricate part in the direction I plan for this story. And while this chapter was just going to be 'filler' on the flight, it actually turned into a really pivotal chapter. How you guys enjoy! And thanks again for the reviews! Sorry I can't thank everyone personally this time, but do know that I read them all, and continue to be inspired by them(such as SideshowJazz inspiring the whole flight scene was just going to skip over that. xP) I really appreciate it, and you all rock for giving this idea the chance to grow into something that I now have a lot of fun writing. ^^**

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to go on their flight? Why the bloody hell not?" Caleb asked, more than a little annoyed. Helga watched on, wishing she could calm him down, but knowing there wasn't much she could do at this point.

"Now, now. It's Victor's orders." A man with short curly red hair began to explain, dressed in his flight attendant uniform. He was actually one of the Dazvre, a member of an Order that worked under Victor. It took a very special vampire to work for the Dazvre. They were trusted, loyal, and kept order around the world where Victor couldn't be. They were also extremely talented, and had been blessed with the gift of sight from Victor to tell humans and vampires apart. "Full blooded vampires aren't allowed on flights that last longer than five hours. The flight to Switzerland is nine hours."

"But Helga's allowed to go on it still?" He pointed at her roughly, and the attendant studied her closely.

"Of course. Half-breeds are a different story. None have been known to be brutally dangerous. Less so when accompanied with their host. Even so, she shall be closely monitored by one of the Dazvre while on the fight. Now sir, I understand that you wished to board this flight, but you're just going to have to wait for the next one with the others," he nodded his head at Bob and Olga Pataki.

Caleb sighed, rubbing his temples. Noticing this, Helga stepped over and wrapped her arms around him, soothing him considerably. "It's only going to be for a few hours, and then we'll be together again."

"I know. That's not really what I'm worried about," he cast Arnold, who was reading a magazine, a furtive glance. Helga followed his eyes and rolled her own.

"Caleb you have nothing to worry about. Scouts honor." She crossed her heart for added affect.

He sighed. "That doesn't mean I won't. I hate feeling this way, but I just don't know how to stop it."

Helga stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "I actually think it's cute that you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous of a human," he scoffed. She looked at him, disbelief etched on her face, and he turned his eyes away from her own. "Okay, okay fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous, but how can I not be? He gets to have you all to himself for eight hours, and I've hardly spent any time with you since your sixteenth."

She bit her lip. That was true, and she couldn't help feeling bad with him bringing it up. She looked into his grey eyes and could see the hurt that was in them. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry. Tell you what. Why don't we hang out a bit more in Switzerland? We can treat it like a vacation for the two of us." This brought a smile to his face.

"That would be lovely, my dear." He gave her another lingering kiss, and she held onto him just a little bit tighter knowing she was going to miss him.

"Hey, Arnold! Helga!" Both of them turned their heads to see Gerald and Rhonda running towards them.

"Hey," Helga said, grinning big as she gave Rhonda a hug.

"Hey, guys!" Arnold said, doing the secret handshake with his best friend once he had caught up. "We were just about to board our flight."

"Glad I made it then. I can't believe you're actually getting to go to Switzerland! I'm not gonna lie and say it's a dream trip, but boy at least you get to see the world and all of that right?"

"Gerald, you know it's not a trip for pleasure. It's more…for business."

"Like you can't try to sneak in a little fun while you're there," Gerald wiggled his eyebrows and Arnold sighed.

"I also already told you it's not like that between us."

"Cause of grey beard over there?"

"Shh, he could have super hearing or something." Arnold said, glancing at Caleb. The vampire was too busy smiling at Helga to notice them talking. "Plus, he doesn't have a beard."

"Whatever man. I know regardless of what you say you like her. And it's not like their married yet, since then that'd be all sorts of wrong."

"It's wrong regardless Gerald. They're in love. That's why I'm breaking the bond." He cringed mentally as he said that line this time. It was like someone else was controlling his mouth. He believed the words true sure, but at the same time, it was like he wasn't sure if that was the true motive over why he was trying to break the bond or not. He couldn't make sense of his emotions behind it anymore.

Meanwhile Rhonda was clapping her hands like a schoolgirl. "Switzerland is one of the most _fantastic_ vacation spots. I'm sure you'll have a swimmingly good time."

"I don't know. I haven't really been seeing this as a trip that's for fun…"

Rhonda gave her a knowing smile, but said nothing with the closeness of Caleb. "I'm sure you'll find a way to enjoy yourself, Helga. How could you not? You're going to meet Victor! One of the oldest and supreme leader of the vampire world."

"Well, when you say it like that…" A smile began to grow across Helga's face.

"But of course. I know you're going to learn tons of stuff. If you get the chance, you should ask him if he can help you get a handle on your vampire abilities."

"Okay, time to wrap it up. Are you guys getting on the flight or not? This is your last chance," the red headed flight attendant told them.

Saying their last goodbyes to their friends and family, the two blondes made their way onto their flight. Helga immediately began to feel worry seep into her heart. She had never once been out of the country. Heck, she barely even traversed her neighborhood except to the coffee shop and back. Needless to say, she was scared at having a giant tin can keeping them up in the air.

"Hey, Arnold…we sit next to each other right?"

"According to the tickets yeah…scared about flying?" He watched as she glanced around probably trying to get used to her surroundings. She gave him a quick glare.

"Of course not. Me scared? Please."

Arnold just shrugged, and they found their seats. The flight itself for the most part was uneventful except for a small bout of turbulence. Helga had gripped her chair hard, not daring to grab onto Arnold's arm for comfort. In just mere hours, they'd be trying to get rid of the bond. Her heart stung.

"Arnold?" She asked, after they'd been flying for about three hours. It had been relatively quiet between them for the flight, but there was something she truly wanted to know.

"Yeah?" he fought off a yawn. They had left late into the evening so that the vampires would be wide-awake. He, however, was growing tired as time went on.

"We can still be friends after it's all said and done…right?"

He looked surprised at the question, but she could feel as his emotions turned into hurt. "Of course we can. That is…if you want to be."

"I don't know, with a football headed shrimp like you?" She joked, but she could see the pain in his eyes as he misunderstood. "You know I wasn't serious right? I'd like to be friends."

"Oh, okay." He blushed. "Great, I mean, um, cool."

They enjoyed a comfortable silence for a moment, and it wasn't long after that sleep took Arnold into its clutches. Helga watched him mesmerized at all the different feelings she felt coming from him, most likely from whatever he was dreaming about. Curiosity got the better of her, and remembering what happened at his house when she had snuck in, she lifted her hand and hesitantly placed it on his cheek.

"Oh, _Arnold_," she said, in a near breathless voice, and blushed scarlet removing her hand from his face. She was sure she'd never speak a word about that dream, ever. She did her best to forget what she saw, but she couldn't help looking over at him and feel the blush renew all over again.

Once their flight had landed, Arnold and Helga collected their luggage, and began looking for a sign that had their names on it. As honored guests of Victor's, he was having one of the Dazvre pick them up.

A short and rotund man was holding a sign with their names on it. They glanced at each other.

"What are the chances of their being another pair of Arnold and Helga's arriving here?" Arnold asked.

"Slim to none, I'd suspect." She said, walking over to the man with the sign.

The man noticed their arrival and beamed a bright smile at them. "Oh, hello!" He said, his voice radiating happiness. "You two must be Arnold and Helga. Please allow me."

He proceeded to pick up their luggage and store it into the trunk of the limo he was standing next to. Once he was finished, he opened the back door, waited for them to step inside, and closed it once they had gotten in and were seated.

"I really do hope you enjoy your time in Switzerland!" The man beamed, closing his own door. He looked at them through his rearview mirror.

"Yeah, we'll try, um…what's your name exactly?" Helga asked.

"Please call me Jacob, I'm one of Victor's most loyal Dazvre's. I also happen to work in the capitol."

"The capitol?"

"Yes, Mr. Thyme lives in a castle in the center of the city. All other vampire homes in the area are referred to as the capitol. It's like a vampire sanctuary. I usually keep watch to make sure everything is safe and secure. Switzerland is a neutral country, and so we strive to be neutral here as well. This also means we have to find other ways to satisfy our hunger around here." He studied them in his rearview mirror. "Not that it seems either of you have to worry about that. You might be able to gain entry fairly quickly." At their puzzled glances he explained. "You see, there's a background check you have to go through to make sure you're on the up and up, but it never takes long since we're all sighted in the Dazvre."

"That sounds like it'll be a barrel of fun," Helga said, and Jacob chuckled.

"It's not that bad…as long as it's not a newborn." He looked wary suddenly. "We just had an incident earlier today with one. Be glad you missed out on that."

"Newborn?"

"Oh, you know one who has just entered into the vampire world. We refer to them as newborns," he chuckled.

"How does one become a vampire?" Arnold asked.

"It's tricky. One has to be on the verge of death to become a vampire. It has to be when the heart is weak and frail. Once that happens it's easier for the body to adjust to the changes. It also makes them less likely to act out once the change is finished since they'll still be weak. Full-blooded vampires have venom they can eject into the blood stream. That venom is what converts a human into a vampire. Newborns tend to have a hard time not ejecting venom into humans, not being used to knowing how to 'eat', and while it's normally harmless, trying or not, there have been a few occasions when the venom has been powerful enough to convert a human that was healthy. It's illegal to do that though, and the penalty for converting a healthy human is death. Newborns…tend to rampage, especially healthy ones. They become a danger to society. To lower that outcome, Mr. Thyme issued the law around the turn of the 20th century."

"I…never knew that." Helga whispered, feeling a chill run through her. Arnold glanced over at her and wondered just what it was she was thinking about.

"Oh, there's no need for you to worry. Half-breeds lack venom in them. The chances of you doing that to anyone are near nonexistent. Even if you were fully trying."

The rest of the way they drove in silence. Arnold kept sneaking glances at Helga, but she still had a solemn expression on her face. They eventually pulled into what appeared to be a courtyard. Cobblestone gravel became the roads, and you could see people hard at work outside taking care of various tasks such as the wash and what appeared to be cooking. Arnold found that hard to believe.

"This is what's considered the capitol. Pretty much anyone you see is a full-blooded vampire. You should be okay Arnold, but you might want to watch your back just in case. It's always dangerous to be around a vampire no matter if they seem friendly."

"O-oh okay," this time, Arnold felt his blood run cold. It was like now whenever a vampire would look over at their limo, he felt like they were thinking of sinking their teeth into him.

The roads soon became more modern, and then the largest building the two of them had ever seen began to appear. It was made out of stone, and looked like something from a medieval picture. The doors were made out of wood and the windows looked to be made of stain glass. There was no moat however, something that disappointed Arnold. With everything else, he had expected to see one.

"In case you guys didn't know, that's Mr. Thyme's castle."

They pulled up in front of the building, and Jacob got out of the car and let them out. "Try to be as respectful as you can. It's rare for Mr. Thyme to take requests such as these. Show him you truly are deserving."

The large wooden door opened. Two vampires with silver hair pulled back into ponytails came out wearing black robes with an oriental design made of gold and red coating the bottom. Their arms were inside of the large sleeves and they walked with elegance. Arnold began to feel awkward in his jeans and sweater. From behind them another gentleman appeared. His hair was also silver, but it was shorter than the other two vampire's hair. He was a bit less rotund than Jacob, taller too, and his eyes were closed. Regardless, he walked with purpose, as though he knew exactly where he was going. Nobody helped him as he walked down the stairs, and Arnold couldn't help but be in awe at watching him.

"Greetings," the vampire said, his eyes still shut as he stood before them. "My name is Victor Thyme. You must be Arnold and Helga. The pleasure is all mine."

"H-hello," Arnold said feeling out of place. He was becoming a nervous wreak.

"Good day to you sir," Helga said, bowing slightly. Arnold was slightly jealous of her composure. He couldn't help but find her stunning in the white dress and cloak she was wearing. The same outfit she wore when she had went over his house that one time. "Thank you for allowing us to visit you today."

"Ho, ho, ho. There's no need for such casualties. Feel free to speak as you would at home."

Victor opened his eyes, and Arnold did his best to hold back as gasp. The vampire's eyes were pupil-less, an endless void of silver. Arnold was sure he had never seen eyes like that before. He had heard people say 'eyes that looked straight into my soul', but until now he had never had such an experience personally. It was as if Victor saw all of him, every thought, every feeling, everything that made him who he was. He shivered.

"Now won't you please follow me inside and explain to me just what it is I can do for the two of you."

* * *

**A/N: What did Helga see in Arnold's dream? I'm not going to say quite yet. I might use it later in the story. Also I had fun thinking up Victor's character. I didn't want to make him boring, and I think the way he turned out is quite interesting.** **Next chapter will most likely explain how the bond will be broken exactly. Will they actually go through with it? Will Caleb make sure it happens, to destroy all chance of the two of them being together in the future? (sorry FlyingMintBunny03 if it turns out that way) Will Arnold be okay in an almost all vampire society? All of these questions(and more...maybe) will be answered in the next chapter! **


	8. Breaking Bonds

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing chapter 7 SideshowJazz1, BettyAwesome715, ForeverA90'sKid, and FlyingMintBunny03. This story is just chugging along, but pretty soon my updates might slow down, so I'm enjoying it while I can. (: The answer as to why they were invited(and how Victor even knows about them at all) is kind of implied in this chapter. As well as a bit more on Caleb(who doesn't like Caleb right?). Anyway, I'll just let the story tell itself. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmm, I see," Victor said, rubbing his chin, his eyes once again closed. He had escorted them to his grand chamber. In that room stood a long table made out of mahogany wood. They sat on the opposite end of the grand wide doors. "You want to get rid of the bond eh?"

"Yes, that's right, sir." Arnold said, nodding his head.

"Please just call me Victor," the vampire grinned, "I can definitely help you with that, but there's something I wish to know beforehand. Why do you want to rid yourself of the bond? Let me guess: it sucks?"

Arnold smiled at the obvious joke. It was actually quite the opposite, but he wasn't about to say that to him. "Um, well I just felt that in the end it'll be better for the both of us if the bond were removed. Helga is engaged and I feel as though keeping the bond up between us can strain their relationship."

"Do you also feel that way?" He turned and looked at Helga.

"…I agree with him."

Victor smiled. "Most interesting. You know, I've been around for centuries, yet you two are the most fascinating people I have ever met."

"What do you mean?" Helga raised a brow.

Victor stood up and walked over to Arnold. "Just that you want something I'd think is very mature for you to want at your young age. A bond isn't a small thing. The cases I've seen have had the most terrible of endings. A bond can start out feeling good for both parties, and in those cases it's usually mutual, until the host gets older and realizes that they want something different from life. When that happens a half-breed tends to do what they can to survive. They travel from host to host in hopes of finding another who can satiate their need, but alas they never find it. As long as their previous hosts blood exists in this world. No matter the distance, it calls to them. There is no replacing it."

The seriousness in the room only continued to grow. Victor cleared his throat. "However, a half-breed does not need to be without hope. There is another way to get rid of a bond that does not require death."

Arnold waited in anticipation. He couldn't help the curiosity that flowed through him. He looked over at Helga to see if she shared his excitement, but she seemed down, and never once glanced at him.

"Victor, your remaining guests have arrived." One of the Dazvre walked in and bowed.

"Oh, yes, please do escort them in."

Bob, Olga and Caleb entered the chamber. Bob and Olga had wide smiles on their faces, while Caleb looked nonplussed. Helga kept her eyes on him, and he looked at her and smiled. She returned his smile in full.

"Greetings," Victor said to his new guests. "How nice of you all to join us. Please do sit where you'll be most comfortable."

Once they were settled, Victor smiled at Caleb. "Isn't it nice to see you again. How long has it been? A hundred and twelve years?"

"Something like that," Caleb said lowly, a blush filling his cheeks. "Thanks for allowing us this visit."

"Pleasantries aren't needed. You're an old friend and used to be one of the best in the Order. The Dazvre just hasn't been the same without you."

"Caleb used to be a part of the Order?" Helga asked, shooting him an impressed glance. He avoided eye contact.

"Yes, indeed. It was a sad day to lose him. He had...a talent that was sorely missed."

Helga studied Caleb, realizing she didn't know what this talent was Victor spoke of. Thinking about it now, there was a lot about Caleb that she didn't know. She wasn't sure if he was keeping it secret or if the timing never seemed right to divulge that sort of information about himself.

"Anyway," Victor continued, seeing that Caleb wasn't going to say anything more. "I was just telling these two lovely children that I would help them get rid of their bond. They both seem to mutually agree that it is for the best. I admire their maturity. To do what is best for the both of them, they have decided to come here. One does not leave the other to die, and the other sets freedom from what could be called a curse. It is not a case I have ever seen in all of the centuries I have reigned."

"Yeah, yeah," Bob spoke up. "So does that mean my daughter can be free of that little-" Olga slapped her dad on the arm before he could go any further. Victor only chuckled at this.

"Yes, it will be so." He turned to look at Arnold and Helga. "However, the removal isn't easy. I have to go into their hearts and server the bond."

"Our hearts?" Arnold asked, placing a hand on his chest.

"Not physically. I'll have to tap into your hearts energy. All that would require is a touch of my hand, but the process is complicated and one I haven't done in over a century." He looked at Caleb as he said that who quickly looked away.

"Is it safe?" Helga asked, not noticing the odd way Caleb reacted to the statement. She didn't like the idea of this guy, vampire ruler or not, going into her heart, head, or anything otherwise.

"For the most part, but there is something that prevents me from doing so," he looked at Arnold. "The poor lad over there is in turmoil not brought on by himself." Victor cast another swift, knowing glance at Caleb, who still refused to acknowledge him. He turned back to Arnold before anyone else had noticed. "I cannot perform the action of removing the bond until his turmoil is released."

"But I feel fine."

"Of course you do lad. There's nothing physically wrong with you, and it's a problem that will eventually negate itself. I say give or take two months time."

"But we have to get back home way before then!" Bob said, scowling.

"Don't worry," Victor assured him. "The time for recovery can be cut down considerably. Down to today even. It will require the agreement of the two connected in the bond."

"What do we have to do then Doc?" Helga asked, worriedly. She knew now wasn't the time for jokes, but it did put her at ease.

"Nicholas," Victor called. A tall, slender vampire walked over to him. He pushed his glasses up and stood with his arms behind his back.

"Yes, Mr. Thyme?"

"Do we still have that?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll need that momentarily."

Nicholas bowed. "Right away sir."

After Nicholas had left, Victor turned to the two teens. "Do you really and truly wish to break the bond with all of your heart?" They both nodded. "Good. Then I'll start getting ready to server the bond that ties your worlds together."

"Here you are sir," Nicholas said, returning to Victor's side. Victor looked at what the vampire was holding in his hands and smiled.

"Good, good. Thank you. Now your wrists if I may?"

Arnold and Helga glanced at each other, and then did as they were told. He clamped a cold, metallic shackle to their wrist. The shackle was connected to a long chain that connected them to each other. At most there was about ten feet to the chain.

"Um…" Arnold said, beginning to feel very uncomfortable. "Why are we…?"

"The best way to break the bond is to bring the two of you closer than you have been before. While the two of you are connected with these shackles, it signifies the 'bond' you two have. Your thoughts and emotions will connect as one and put you at ease lad, since the shackles have been purified to the purest form and are imbued with a mystical power thanks to..." He hesitated, and looked at Caleb who had finally glanced at him. He cleared his throat. "Thanks to Julie, a half-breed who had powers beyond imagination. The only way these shackles will come off is when the bond has been severed. That let's me know that it was a success, and when I should stop before I do serious damage."

"But…"

"Mr. Thyme!" The door to the room was pushed open and a vampire stood in the doorway out of breath. "Please excuse our interruption, but I came to report to you that the newborn has escaped!"

Everyone in the room, took in a deep breath out of alarm. The worry in the Dazvre's voice made them all feel as though there was something to panic. Not to mention how fast Victor moved into action.

"That's not good." Victor muttered under his breath. He opened his eyes, not looking at nothing in particular. He was quiet a moment, and nobody dared make a sound. "They're headed this way. Call everyone here immediately."

"Yes sir!"

Victor turned to his guests. "Being civilians, I must ask that you leave through the back door. It'll be much safer that way. Now hurry!" Everyone scrambled to leave. Caleb went to stand by Helga's side, beginning to pull her along, but she yanked her arm out of his grasp and stared hard at Victor.

"Wait, just a second!" Helga exclaimed. "You can't expect us to stay handcuffed together for who knows how long!"

"I'll finish the severing later. Just go!"

"Please Helga?" Caleb pleaded. "Just do as he says. He'll remove the handcuffs later, what truly matters is your safety."

"I agree with Caleb," Arnold said; fear growing as each second passed. "We have to go."

"Oh…fine."

Before they had gotten anywhere, a loud shattering sound filled the room as the door to the chamber was broken down. A girl stood there, her hair a streaky mess of brown underneath a black knit hat covered in pins. She was dressed in a black tank top that stopped a little above her waist with a broken heart on the middle of it, and a black miniskirt with red and black tights, finished off with black army boots. She also wore jewelry from her neck, navel and arms.

"Well, well, well you must be the man in charge." She strode over to him as if she had not a care in the world. "Listen up, you're going to do something for me, and you're going to do it fast. Make me human again."

"I can't. It's why there's a law in place-"

"Blah, blah, blah," she rolled her eyes. "That's _not_ what I want to hear, so if you're not going to say anything I deem important keep your old trap shut."

"Hey! Get away from Mr. Thyme!" The Dezvre army began to enter the room. She studied them and pursed her lips.

"Are you all really going to gang up on one little girl? That's a bit unfair doncha think?" Her eyes turned cold. "So I'm gonna have to ask you to step back."

When they didn't do as they were told, her eyes flickered over to Arnold, Helga and Caleb. Smiling, she dashed quickly and nimbly over in their direction. She was so fast; Arnold's eyes could barely keep up with her. She was nothing more than a blur. She stopped behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck in a choke hold. Everyone froze in place.

"You guys strive for neutrality right?" She licked her lips. "I wonder what would happen if I killed this guy right here in cold blood."

"You wouldn't dare," Helga growled under her breath, but her eyes held fear in them.

"Sorry, _chika_. I gotta get what I want. And I want out of this hellhole of a life these guys are saying I'm gonna have to live. Cha right."

The Dazvre stepped just a little bit closer. She squeezed a little harder on Arnold's neck, and he struggled to breathe. The girl's grin widened. "Nu, un. Step back like good little boys and girls and nobody gets hurt."

Helga had seen enough. She scrambled to think of something, anything, but she was useless. She couldn't do anything, and what sucked was that a newborn knew what her powers were and how to control them better than she, one who was born a vampire, did. More than even that, she felt terrible she couldn't help Arnold. She watched as he struggled for air against the girls arm.

"Helga…" Arnold said, in between huge gulps of air. "If you…ever see…my family….again…please tell…them I…" He lost consciousness before he could finish what he was saying.

With tears falling down her cheeks, Helga closed the small distance between them and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, much to the girl's and Caleb's surprise. "No, Arnold please don't die."

So suddenly, her entire world turned black, and she was positive that this must have been what death was like when it took you away, there was just so much...nothing. The last thing she remembered before she completely lost consciousness were Caleb's words: "_No, wait Helga! I can't lose you too!_" And she felt and knew nothing anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was darker than I intended...but I like it! New character introduced. I decided to throw a bad guy in for good measure, and I think I'm liking her a bit too much. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'll see. See you all next chapter!  
**


	9. Lost in a Meadow

**A/N: Can't help but wonder what you guys thought had happened in comparison to what really happened. x) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also would like to give a big, huge thanks to FlyingMintBunny03 for the art! I love it. (: And I want to give a personal thank you to SideshowJazz1, lovelyredmess, ForeverA90'sKid, Stavros 92, BettyAwesome715, CGK0113, Arabrab83, HorsemanOTA, FlyingMintBunny03, (Guest), and Don'tLeaveMeKarol for reviewing the last chapter! ^^ **

* * *

Helga jolted awake with a start. She winced, but not from pain. The bright glare from the sun was beginning to burn her eyes, her body already warm from its heat. Wait, the sun? She glanced up and noticed that she was indeed outside, the sun vibrantly set in the sky. She then looked at one of her arms. It was beginning to tan, but not by much. Okay, so she hadn't been outside that long, but still, just what the heck was going on here? She struggled to remember the last thing that happened.

It was slowly coming back to her. They had visited Victor, a newborn had escaped captivity and went to confront him, and it all turned all sorts of bad when the newborn began to strangle Arnold and all she could do was watch on helplessly. Oh yeah, Arnold! She turned and noticed that her right wrist was still chained to a left wrist. Arnold's left wrist. She found him face down in a patch of flowers.

"Arnold," she said out loud. She turned him around and noticed that he was unconscious. She nudged him gently to try and wake him. She knew he wasn't dead. If he had been she would not still be so intoxicated by the smell of him. His blood was still flowing through his veins. That put her mind at ease a little. She was glad he hadn't died by that she-demons hands. "Arnold please wake up."

He began to shift and moaned loudly. Then he began coughing. Concerned, Helga lifted his head up and propped it against her arm. Once his fit had calmed down he slowly opened his eyes. Then, wincing from the sunlight, he closed them again. "Am I dead?" He asked, in a soft whisper.

Helga chuckled softly. Relieved he was okay. "No you aren't dead Arnold." She paused. "I don't think vampires can go to heaven anyway, and you're too much of a kind soul to ever go to hell."

Arnold smiled at this, but kept his eyes closed. Helga took this opportunity to study their environment. It seemed that they were in a meadow of some sort. Flowers carried on in each direction for what seemed like miles. There were no other distinguishing landmarks from what her eyes could see. That was all good and well except, how the heck had they gotten here? She had thousands of questions, but none had answers currently.

"Hey, Helga?" Arnold asked quietly. It was pretty much a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"…I have no idea. Do you know where we are?"

Arnold slowly opened his eyes again. He squinted his eyes until they adjusted to the sun. Taking a long look around his surroundings, he slowly became confused the longer he looked around. "No…I don't even have a guess as to where we could be."

Helga bit her bottom lip trying to hold back the worry that was threatening to consume her. She was actually grateful to be handcuffed to Arnold. If not for that she may have been out here by herself. Instead of thinking too much about that, she put on the gloves she kept on her person and adjusted her cloak to avoid further tanning.

Arnold watched her, but she could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. "Do you-do you think that girl did something to us?"

"Um…" That thought hadn't occurred to her. "I dunno, but it is a strong possibility." Helga began to worry about her dad, sister, and Caleb. She hoped they were okay.

"Hey, Helga?" Arnold said, catching the worry on Helga's face.

"Yeah, Arnold?"

"Let's just…take it one step at a time okay? I think we should try to figure out where we are."

Helga nodded her head in agreement. He was right. Worrying wasn't going to get her anything, but a headache and lots of fear. She stood up, forcing Arnold to stand up too thanks to the handcuffs, and glanced around. "So how do you propose we figure that out?"

Arnold hesitated. Yeah, he did think they should figure out where they were, but he had no idea how to go about doing that. "Um…"

"Don't worry about it. It was a stupid question. Let's just…walk in a direction for now and see where that takes us."

"Okay," Arnold nodded relieved. The two teens began walking, and hoped for the best with the direction they chose.

* * *

"Where is she?" Caleb asked the girl once more. He was shaking with anger, and doing his very best to control it.

"I already told you. I. Have. No. Idea!" She said, loudly. "I didn't do anything to her. One minute I had the guy by the neck, the next moment they both just disappeared! Poof. Gone like smoke! I had nothing to do with that!"

"Nobody just disappears into thin air," Caleb scoffed, staring at her with hatred. "I know you did something. There's no other logical explanation."

"Oh, no you don't buddy. Don't even pull that logical bull crap on me. Logic flew out the window a long time ago and it has yet to return."

"What do you mean 'logic flew out the window'?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Are you insane? You're a vampire! Vampires aren't supposed to exist."

"Last I checked you were a vampire too."

"Not for long I won't be. I have a life to live. If I stay a stinkin' vampire I can't do any of the things I wanted to do. I'm only thirteen and look every bit of it too. If I look like this for all eternity that seriously puts a damper on everything."

Caleb said nothing to that. He didn't care about this girl and what she wanted out of life. The only thing he wanted was Helga and she was gone…with the human to boot. He was angry, sad, depressed. One moment he wanted to punch a wall, the next he wanted to cry, something he hadn't done since he was a human. "I didn't ask for your tale of woe," he spoke through gritted teeth. "I just want to know where my girlfriend is."

"Well, you're wasting time on me 'cause I ain't got a clue, nor do I have the mind to tell you if I did." She stared at him stubbornly.

He pushed the chair he sat in roughly into the table and left the room. She was annoying, and he couldn't believe his power of persuasion didn't affect her long enough for him to get anything good from out of her. Just who was this girl? She was definitely going to be a thorn in his side.

He walked down the hall and saw a miserable Bob and Olga. He felt terrible knowing he didn't have any good news to tell them.

"Oh, my poor baby sister!" Olga said, weeping into her hands. "I can't believe you're gone! I should have been a better big sis when I had the chance."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Olga. Helga's a Pataki and she's a vampire. She can handle it." Bob saw Caleb. "Hey, did you get anything from out of the little runt?"

"No, nothing." He put his hands into his pockets. "If I were to believe her, she had nothing to do with Helga's sudden disappearance."

"And do you believe her?"

Caleb hesitated. "I don't want to." He paused. "But I used to interrogate people and vampires before. I…I'm afraid I don't get a sense that she's lying from her."

Bob compressed his lips. "My poor baby girl. Did anyone locate her scent or the boys scent yet?"

"No, it's like they both fell off the face of the planet." This only served to make Olga cry harder and Bob to look even steelier. "I'm not going to stop looking. I'll never stop looking."

"Helga's lucky to have a guy like you," Bob said, tears forming in his eyes. "I'll admit I haven't been the best dad in the world, but I'm glad she has someone who most definitely looks out for her best interests."

Caleb smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. Did he look out for Helga's best interests, or his own? He wanted so bad to believe it, but lately he had begun to question the true reason he enjoyed being around Helga. It also didn't help that he was in the one place where all of his demons swam around. He had no idea what possessed him to return when he told himself he would never go back. Now Helga was gone and he couldn't help but blame himself for being jealous. Him and his stupid pride.

And then that girl…she was a mystery. She was obviously a victim of being bitten by a vampire while she was still a human with a strong willed heart. If she had been dying, he was sure that there was no way she'd be that strong. This led him to two questions. How did she know who Victor was? And who was the traitorous vampire? The last one left him with a chill. If that vampire had been caught he'd have been executed by now. Which led him to believe that the vampire was still at large...

He decided not to tell Bob or Olga what he had learned. He didn't want to worry Helga's family more than necessary. He wasn't sure this was at all true anyway, but if it was, it meant very well that Helga could be in danger. That thought made his skin crawl. He wished he could be with her.

* * *

Arnold and Helga had been walking for what felt like hours. With neither of them carrying a phone or watch, it was hard for them to gauge just how long they had really been doing so. The meadow had turned into a small forest and they decided to rest against a tree, thinking that maybe they're original plan to just walk wasn't the best of ideas.

"It's all over for us isn't it?" Helga asked, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What do you mean?"

"Criminy Arnold, just look around! We're lost! With no sign of a town or city, heck not even a village or camping grounds. Face it, this is how it's going to end."

"No, it's not. Not if we just have hope." He narrowed his eyes. "Besides, if anything I should be the one who's complaining. You might think of me as some sort of snack if we stay lost out here for too long."

Helga frowned appalled he'd even say something like that to her. "Oh, please, give me some credit!" She rolled her eyes. "Do you even realize how much I've been suffering over here? I've been doing my best to avoid the temptation of wanting to bite you. It's not easy I'll tell you that."

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess this being lost thing is starting to take its toll on me. I hate feeling so useless, and it's like we may very well be going somewhere we don't want to be."

"We don't…want to be?"

"Yeah, I mean since we don't know where we are we could very well be headed into a bad situation. Not to mention that we're kind of unable to do anything being handcuffed together and all."

"Geez, thanks for ruining the last bit of hope I had."

"I'm not trying to."

"Well, what you just described doesn't have a good outcome to it football head."

He paused in his thinking. They had been out there for only a few hours and he already became cynical? No, not really, but he realized he hadn't been thinking on the bright side like he usually would. He blamed her close proximity. If only he could take the stupid handcuffs off, take a breather, but no she was always there. More than she had ever been. It was hard for him to think of what their next move was when he didn't really mind just staying lost a bit with her for a while longer. Maybe that was why he said what he did. To try to dissuade her from wanting to find some sort of way back home.

He shook that thought off. He couldn't do that and he wouldn't. He wasn't like that. Plus, he was sure Caleb could more than take him in a fight.

"What are you thinking about?" Helga asked nonchalantly. He could tell she knew something more, but wanted to see if he'd share. Crap, he couldn't let his thoughts sway that route.

"Nothing. Just wondering what our next step should be from here. I think we ought to keep moving though. We won't get anywhere just sitting around."

"…Yeah, that's true. Are you sure you're okay with doing that?"

"No, but we don't really have a choice. We don't have any food or water. We won't be able to stay out here long, so we have to make the best of our time, especially the day light."

Helga nodded her agreement. "You ever been lost like this before?"

Arnold looked at her with mild surprise. "No, why do you ask that?"

"You're pretty, I don't know, I guess responsible right now." Her cheeks tinged a soft pink.

Arnold smiled. "Guess I'm just trying to redeem myself."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Well, you know I'm still hungry Arnold. So if you want to totally redeem yourself…" She moved just a little bit closer to him.

"Well, would you look at that, the sun's beginning to set, haha." He stood up and moved far enough that he pulled the chain taunt. "I think we should at least cover a bit more ground before it gets dark."

Helga stared at him curiously and shrugged, hiding her disappointment. "I guess so. The miles won't walk themselves."

"Exactly."

The two continued the walk they had started earlier, ignoring the little incident that just took place between the two of them. Hopefully, they'd find a city or town soon enough.


	10. Team Caleb

**A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been some time since my last update. I've been kind of in bit of writers block with this story, and I apologize for the wait.(And I've just been busy in general). But here it is. ^^ ForeverA90'sKid asked me if I was a fan of Twilight. Um, not really. xD The whole Edward stalking Bella and then choosing him over Jacob kind of ruined it all for me. But I guess this story is sort of inspired from it. x3 Just a reminder, unless otherwise said, Victor always has his eyes closed. Hope this chapter was worth the wait for it. (: And as usual I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows! ^^**

* * *

Caleb sat across from Victor. He stared at the vampire with a frown. If he had to say no to him one more time, he'd go crazy.

"Are you sure you don't wish to be reinstated?" Victor asked him again.

"I'm quite positive." Caleb said firmly.

"Pity. You still have just as much potential as you did before. I have a lot of capable men, but you? Your talent is very…unique. Just like Julie. You both were an amazing team."

"Could you please not mention her name in my presence?" Caleb said bitterly.

Victor sighed. "It wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't matter. It should have been me, not her. Same as Helga being missing being all my fault."

"That's not your fault either."

"How is it not? If it wasn't for me…" He closed his mouth remembering just whom it was he was talking to.

Victor chuckled. "No need to stop talking. I know it was you who really wished to break the bond."

"…I know you probably knew since they walked in. Hiding things from you is pointless," he sighed and frowned. "So...how bad is it really?" He asked softly, sadness in his voice.

"…Those two care deeply about the other. More than even they realize. Rather that caring turns into love I have no idea if that's what you're asking me about."

"I really don't want to lose her." Caleb said, glumly.

Victor stared hard at his old ally. "Have you heard how humans say you can only find true love once?"

"Yeah…so?"

"You may hate me for saying this, but what if you already met your one true love? Perhaps Helga—"

Caleb slammed his hand down on the table that sat between them. "Don't even go there. Please." He took in a breath to calm himself. "Has anyone given you any news about Helga?"

"No not yet."

"I hope she's still okay."

"Wherever they are both of them are still alive. Their lifelines are still there…"

"But?"

"But they are both getting weaker."

"What do you mean both?" Caleb asked in shock. "Surely that scumbag isn't going to let Helga suffer. If she drinks his blood she'll be okay."

"Who's to say they are together? There is much we do not know."

Caleb stood up abruptly. "I have to find her."

"Don't be rash boy. You have no idea where to even look."

"No, but sitting here like this and wallowing in my own sadness until something happens isn't getting me anywhere. At least if I look I can say that I tried. If it turns out shes…" He shook his head. "If worst comes to worst at least I can't say I didn't do everything that I could have."

"Um, excuse me Mr. Thyme?"

Both men turned to see Nicholas standing in the doorway. "Yes, what have you come to tell me?" Victor asked the Dazvre.

"We conducted the tests on the newborn."

"Oh? And what have you come up with?"

"It seems that her ability is strength. She can potentially have endless amounts of it too. She could probably bring a whole building down if she wanted with just her bare hands. Basically once she figures that out I'm not sure we'd be able to stop her from breaking out again."

"How is she now?"

"She hasn't tried to escape again, but we're monitoring her closely."

"Excuse me sir?" Victor turned to look at Caleb. "Could I see the newborn once more?"

"Sure, that's fine with me. May I ask why?"

"I just have one more question for her that's all."

"Very well. I give you permission to do so."

"Thank you."

"Nicholas could you please lead Caleb to Fi?"

"Of course Mr. Thyme."

Caleb stood and bowed, then followed Nicholas to the area in which the newborn was being confined. Once they had arrived, he could see her sitting in a wooden chair and leaning on the back of the chairs legs. He narrowed his eyes, but otherwise went and sat in the seat across from her.

"Hello."

She gave him a dry look. "If you expect me to say 'howdy' right now, sorry, but I'm not really the type who greets her captors," she dropped the front legs of her chair and leaned forward. "So just cut to the chase. What do you want? I don't know where your precious girlfriend is. I already told you that."

"…I know you don't, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it then? It's not like I don't have the time or anything," she rolled her eyes and placed both of her arms behind her chair.

"What did you…feel when the boy disappeared?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Just answer it," he said, feeling his patience disappear fast. This girl was just so annoying.

"It felt like he was…melting," she admitted. "Like he was getting smaller and smaller until there was nothing left of him."

"So it wasn't just a 'poof' then," he glared at her.

She shrugged. "It was still a poof. They aren't here are they?"

Caleb growled under his breath. "Look there's a difference between poofing and slowly disappearing."

She blinked. "Uh huh. Sure there is." She shrugged. "When the outcome is the same either way, not sure what makes it different."

Caleb shook his head. "Not in this case. I think I know what happened to them, at least how they disappeared."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"_Not really_," he said low under his breath. "But it's like this. Have you heard of teleporting?"

Fi motioned to herself with one arm with the other still draped behind the chair. "Um, hello? New vampire here. Of course not. Honest answer, teleporting is impossible."

He grunted not going to be deterred. "Well, it's not impossible as that's what occurred here."

"Oh? Is that so? Who did it then? Your girlfriend?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," he shook his head no. "There's no way she did it."

"What?"

"Simply put, Helga would have realized she teleported. She could then just teleport back." He explained standing up. "And while she's not fully aware of what all her powers are, if she actually used them she'd realize what they are. That's the main reason why this thought never occurred to me before, but since they aren't back yet, that means Helga's not aware of what happened."

"Okay? So if she didn't do it, and I didn't do it…"

Caleb stared at her with a hard expression. "Do you really need me to spell it out? Who else was there that was close enough to teleport?"

"The boy?" She murmured thinking it over. "But that's impossible. One he's not a vampire so he wouldn't have had awakened powers, and on top of that he was half unconscious."

"And also you had your arm around him so it wouldn't explain why you're not there with the two of them right now. Unless…" Caleb was growing frantic.

"Unless what?"

"What if, and this is a high what if, he was concentrating hard on Helga? Or better yet, what if the handcuffs are the reason why Helga teleported with him. Like maybe his teleporting was a last ditch to save himself from death."

"But why on earth would he have powers at all? That guy is definitely a human."

"I know he is too, but I dunno. Maybe…" He stopped himself and shook his head. "No never mind."

Fi raised her eyebrows. "What were you going to say?"

"I said never mind."

"You were going to say that they have a deeper connection than you thought?" They both turned to see who this new visitor was. Victor smiled at the two, while both had frowns on their faces.

"Really Victor, why can't you just mind your own business?" Caleb asked bitterly.

"I was only going to say that it does sound fairly logical. More logical than anything I have come up with that's for sure."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" She said in an overly sweet voice. "I see why you didn't want to voice your opinion now," she looked at him knowingly a grin on her face.

"Whatever," Caleb said. He did his best not to grind his teeth in anger.

"But that also gives us more room to work on." Victor said, with a smile.

"Look here old man," Fi spoke up, malice in her voice. "There's only one thing you need to worry about, and that's turning me back into a human."

He turned in her direction. "Look you're a good kid overall aren't you?"

"No," she said stubbornly.

"…Regardless, I can look into turning you back into a human. I don't know how to do that right now. In fact you're the first to voice wanting to change back."

"Really?" She looked doubtful.

"Oh yes. Most people come to realize that there are perks to being a vampire that you don't have being a human, but I guess your young age has made you yearn for what this life cannot give to you."

"...Okay, but what's the catch?" She knew he was hinting at one.

"Help Caleb here find Arnold and Helga. Your power could be of use to him. I fear the worst I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" This from Caleb.

"Remember how I asked you if you remember who turned you into a vampire?" Victor directed this question to Fi.

"Yeah, I remember, and I still don't know who it is."

"That's fine. I didn't really expect you to remember. Not yet anyway. But the quickest way for me to find a way to turn you back into a human is if I get the venom from the vampire that changed you."

"Can you really do that?" Caleb looked impressed.

"Perhaps. It'll be complicated, but there is always a chance it'll work."

"You serious?" Fi asked this.

"But of course."

"…What do you want us to do?" She asked.

"I have a feeling that this vampire that turned you into one before your time is doing that to other people as well. There has been an influx of newborns as of late. Not just you."

She wrinkled her nose. "Are you serious?"

"You ask that a lot, but yes," he looked grim.

"You want us to take him down, is that it?" Caleb asked.

"If you can find him, yes."

"Oh, don't worry. If I find the bastard that turned me into a vampire I'll kill him."

"Not a smart idea there. We'll need him alive in order to get the venom from him."

Fi said something rude under her breath.

"Okay," Caleb said. "But in case you haven't noticed I'm not a part of the Dazvre anymore. I'm not in any way at liberty to help you out."

"On the contrary. You're going to do this for yourself."

"For myself?"

"You want to look for Helga right? Fi here wants to turn back into a human. If you guys work together both of you can get what you want."

"Why on Earth would I want to work with a newborn?"

"I know it's unorthodox, but she has already proven herself in strength."

Fi cracked her knuckles. "That's always been my specialty."

"I really don't agree with this…" Caleb looked doubtful.

"Where's the harm in trying it out?"

"And _I'll_ even go along with you guys."

Caleb turned to look at the owner of the new voice and smiled. Okay,_ now_ he could get behind this plan.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Helga asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Arnold shot Helga a glance.

"No Helga. Not yet. And I'm not even sure what 'there' is." He frowned. "_I just hope there is a 'there'_," he said this under his breath, but he knew she heard him as she frowned deeply.

"Can we at least…I don't know rest a bit?" Helga asked.

"Aren't you a vampire? Shouldn't you have an extra reserve of energy?" He asked, not unkindly. He was just curious.

"No, no I don't." She didn't want to bring up she was hungry, and the smell of him was beginning to drive her crazy knowing she couldn't have at least a little bite. Oh, to be so close, but yet so far.

As if reading her thoughts, Arnold sighed and slid down the back of a tree. "Do you smell water?"

"What are you trying to imply?" She asked, a bit annoyed, thinking he was saying she had bionic smelling on top of the extra stamina she was supposed to have. She scowled. Being around him, this close, was getting worse. She yearned to bite his neck, to taste him, but she resisted for his sake. She wouldn't unless he personally said she could.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if perhaps you smelled water and I overlooked it," he seemed to be thinking of his words before he actually spoke them. It was as if a period was directly after each word he said.

"Sorry. Just hot," she said in answer to her snippy attitude, and sighed. "But no I don't."

"I see," he sighed too, and laid his head against his knees. She could tell it was beginning to take a toll on him. How could she be so selfish? For the most part, he must have been trying to be strong for the both of them. He was actually tired she could see now.

"Perhaps we should keep going," she said, guilt on her shoulders. "There's still a bit of day left. I…I can hold out until we at least find something to drink."

"No, it's okay," his voice was muffled as it came from between the spaces in between his arms and legs. "We're sitting down now."

She frowned. He could be stubborn she was beginning to see. Sighing, she sat beside him and felt her heartbeat speed up at their close proximity. Their sides were touching. She did her best not to lean into him to extend the touch just a little bit more. What the heck was wrong with her? These were not thoughts a friend would have.

"Um Arnold? I'm, uh, well I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not seeing what all of this is doing to you. Heck, even learning about vampires is probably taking a toll on you as well. I'm sure none of this is easy to handle, and here I am being selfish."

"It's fine. I'm okay."

"No, no you're not," she hesitated for a moment and then ran her fingers through his hair. She felt a jolt run through her that caused her to shiver. She immediately pulled her hand back. His hair was softer than it looked. "I'm sure you're tired and thirsty. It's been about a day or so I'd gather." She did her best to ignore the new feelings coming from Arnold, probably thanks to her little hair rub back there.

"…I am kind of thirsty." He finally admitted.

"I know. That's why we should keep moving. We don't even know if there is water out here somewhere."

"Aren't you thirsty too Helga?"

"…You already know the kind of 'thirsty' I get these days."

"I know and are you?"

"No," she lied. "Now let's go find some water or a town or village or something."

"You know, you don't have to lie about it." He said instead of getting up. He now had his head raised and stared at her with the brightest green orbs she had ever seen. Even with all the green around them, she could feel herself slowly becoming entranced by them. She cleared her throat to hide her discomfort.

"Um, yeah I do. There's no way I'm going to drink your blood right now Arnold. You're weak as is. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, and for the first time since they met she found him cute. '_Don't think about him that way!_' She scolded herself. '_You have Caleb.'_

"Yes, I am. Really. So come on and let's go."

"Fine Helga," He said with a smile. "If you're sure."

"Doi," she rolled her eyes. "Haven't I been saying that this whole time?"

His grin grew. "Are you rushing us now so that you can sink your teeth into me faster?"

She could feel her cheeks heat. Bloody handcuffs. She needed space and fast. "No! Um, I mean, no not at all. Still out to make me the bad guy? Haha."

"Uh, huh," he gave her a sexy half lidded stare and stood up. He stretched and his shirt rode up a bit giving her a peek of skin. She could feel her blush grow, but she couldn't take her eyes away. This wasn't happening. No way. All too soon his shirt fell down. Too soon? She gulped. Once she finally averted her eyes up to Arnold's face he gave her a mischievous grin. Thank goodness he chose not to tease her about it. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice shaky. She couldn't let him affect her that way again. "Let's just keep hoping for the best."

"Of course. We'll definitely find something. I just know it."

She had to smile at that. At least he was back to being optimistic. "Glad to hear it."

He nodded, and they started walking again. The two of them taking glances at the other when they thought they could get away with it.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, so I decided not to make Fi a bad guy, and there will be a new one instead of her, or maybe I'll make her an accomplice. *shrugs* I'm trying to decide if one of the introduced will be the bad guy or not, but regardless the introduction of said person will be in the next chapter. Also, at first I did have Arnold tease her about checking him out, but I changed my mind. Didn't seem like something he'd do, and so I had changed it. Thanks guys for reading, and I'll catch you all next chapter!**


	11. He Who Is Finally Named

**A/N: Okay, in this chapter the traitor and his goal are explained. Then there's also the mystery visitor who would like to join team Caleb. I think that's it without me spoiling the whole thing before you read it. xD Just wanted to touch on what should really be expected from this chapter. Thanks again guys for the support for this story. For a one shot turned into something bigger I'm quite pleased that many of you are enjoying it. Small things like that make writing for this site worth it. (: Now on to the story.**

* * *

On a deserted street in England, a young man named Peter ran for his life, fear flowing through every inch of his veins. He could feel his heart pounding, a beat in his ears that told him he was still alive, and if he wished to continue to be he had to run. He turned a corner sharply, and fell hard, banging his knee against the ground. Cursing, he tried to stand up and felt a fire of pain spread throughout his leg causing him to fall again.

"Finally, this game of cat and mouse was getting old. I just want to know if you have something I can use." Peter's blood ran cold at the voice. How? He had escaped. Why had he found him already?

The man he had been running from looked at him as he walked closer. He was on the frail side and was probably in his late forties or early fifties. He didn't look threatening at all, but he knew the truth. This guy was someone he didn't want to mess with. As the man stood next to him, he lifted him up by the front of his shirt and studied him with a blank expression. Peter closed his eyes and shivered. "P-please…I already gave you my wallet. I-I don't have anything else."

"My senses tell me otherwise. You have…unspeakable power. All I need to know is what kind of power resides inside of you. That's all. It won't take no more than a minute of your time. Plus, the benefits of what you'll get afterwards. I'm sure you'll want to thank me." He snickered a little bit, a sinister laugh that did nothing to quell the fear Peter felt.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, his voice quivering. "I'm just a pizza delivery—aaaaah!" The man bit him on the neck and a terrible pain flooded his senses. After what felt like forever the man let go of him, frowning.

"Hmm, no. Nice, but still not quite what I need." Peter's eyes began to blur. He couldn't make sense of what he was looking at, he could barely remembered where he was, and, before long, unconsciousness seized him.

"Charlie," the man called.

"Yes?"

"Clean up as best as you can here. You know the usual. Just make sure you focus on erasing me from his mind."

"You got it La Sombra."

"Excellent." He adjusted his hat. "Time to continue the search. I'm so close. There's only a couple of more left. One of them definitely must have what I'm seeking."

"What does all of this have to do with you leading the vampire world?" Charlie asked.

"Everything. Let's just say what I'm looking for will make doing that much, much easier." He chuckled.

"If you say so. You're the boss."

"Of course, and once I'm done everyone else will know it too," he smiled crookedly. He was nearly to his goal, and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop him. That was the advantage of being three steps ahead of your opponent. Victory was almost certainly in sight.

* * *

"Who are you?" This was the first thing out of Fi's mouth as she stared at the new visitor.

"I'm Rhonda Wellington Lloyd sweetie," she said with a flip of her hair. Fi grimaced.

"Actually, I'm sorry I asked," she said, shaking her head.

"You might want to remember my name. Seems we're going to be working together in the future." Rhonda pointed out.

"What are you doing here?" Victor asked, turning his head toward her.

"Helping rescue Helga and Arnold of course. I may not have known Helga long, but I find myself fond of her for some reason, and Arnold just because, well I _have_ known him since Pre-K, and I am still in his debt."

Caleb frowned. "You know the human?"

"Most certainly. Arnold's a peach. I'm sure he's taking _wonderful_ care of Helga," she said, shooting a dark grin his way. Caleb clenched his hand into a fist.

"Know what? Me and Fi don't need your help," he said, crossing his arms. If she was going to make comments like that he didn't want her around.

"Say what? And I thought you didn't want to work with me?" Fi asked, surprised.

"That was then, this is now."

"That was a cop out response, and this is you being bitter that she implied your girlfriends doing just fine in the hands of someone else." She said, looking smug.

"Shut…up." Caleb said, through clenched teeth.

"I'm starting to see that you don't take opinions well when they revolve around Helga," she said, grinning.

"What part of shut up didn't you understand?"

"The part where I don't give a panda's butt about what you want."

"Panda's…butt?" Rhonda asked, shooting her an odd glance. Fi just shrugged.

"Don't ask."

"Okay," Victor chimed up. "Perhaps I didn't ask my question right. How do you know about the situation that Arnold and Helga find themselves in?"

"Oh that's easy," Rhonda said with a smile. "When Helga didn't call me as promised, and when she had not answered one of the many calls I had personally sent her, I realized something must have been wrong. I flew my personal jet over here, and let's just say I may have flubbed my age a bit to get the information I needed."

"Flubbed your age?" Fi asked.

"Certainly. I pretended to be six years old. Oh, by the way, I can manipulate my age," she explained to Fi. "It seems even the Dazvre are gullible to childish charms."

Everyone turned to look at Victor who just frowned. "I see…I'll certainly get that straightened out."

"After that, it was very easy to sneak in and figure out where to go, and now here I am," she laughed.

"I think I'm starting to like you," Fi said, smiling.

"But of course. I'm a likable person."

"Don't you mean vampire?" Fi asked.

"Oh, right. I tend to forget since I'm posing as a human most of the time," she blushed.

"Anyway, you can be on your way now," Caleb said. "Fi and I can handle this."

"Now wait a second," Fi spoke up, frowning. "I think I get a say in this, and if we're breaking off into nice little groups I want to go with Rhonda."

"What?"

"She's more likable than you are. Once you get the tuba out your arse maybe you'll be decent to be around, until then I'll take my chances with the age shifter."

"Age shifter…I really like the sound of that." Rhonda mused.

Seeing that he was at a disadvantage Caleb sighed. "Fine…she can come along."

"Not like you had many options," Fi said, and Caleb glared at her.

"Why do you have a comment for everything?"

Fi just shrugged and smiled.

"I guess all that's left is a plan," Victor said. "I think the easiest place to start will be the last place the rogue vampire has been spotted."

"What about Helga?" Caleb asked.

"All in due time. Perhaps finding this rogue vampire will lend some clues to Helga's whereabouts."

"It's more of a lead than what we have so far," Rhonda pointed out.

"Very well," Caleb sighed. "You do have a point."

Fi clapped. "Doesn't it feel good to actually agree for once?"

Caleb shot her another glare. "Must you do that?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

Victor cleared his throat. "From what my men have gathered, the latest victim was found in England."

"England really?" Caleb asked. "I haven't been there in years," he murmured going into thought.

"Get ready to put on your raincoat then," Rhonda told them. "We're going to England."

* * *

A cool breeze blew by making Helga shiver. She wasn't particularly pleased by the forest weather. One second it'd be scorching hot, the next cold as ice. It was hard to adjust. Not to mention the silence that loomed between her and Arnold was also making her uncomfortable. It had been quite awkward after the whole shirt exposure part of their journey, and she didn't know what to talk about.

"So you and Rhonda…" Arnold said, startling her from her thoughts. She glanced at him side ways, but he was still looking ahead of them, and not at her.

"What about me and Rhonda?"

"I just figured that was an interesting friendship." He told her. "I believe, if I remember correctly, she said you both met while you were 'snacking on an innocent young man', and I'm guessing it wasn't me."

Helga shrugged, blushing, not feeling the small bits of jealousy coming from Arnold. "Haha, yeah well it was at a weak time in my life."

Arnold stared at her. "Was this after you bit me?"

"...Yeah."

"Why didn't you just come to me then instead of getting someone else involved?"

"It wasn't that easy. Caleb didn't want me going around you more than necessary," she explained. "Bond or no bond."

Arnold said nothing, knowing exactly why Caleb felt that way. Arnold hoped he'd never give that vampire any reason to want to do away with him, even if it meant keeping Helga at a distance.

"Um, what about you and Lila?" Helga asked him to keep the conversation going.

"Me and…Lila?" Arnold asked in shock.

"Yeah, what's the deal there? Do you like her or not?"

Arnold fully turned and looked at her. "Helga…why do you know Lila?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that, well from my perspective, you shouldn't know who she is."

"Oh, come on! You…" Her eyes widened seeing that he was correct. He never introduced the two of them.

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Feel up to explaining it?"

"…No, not really," she bit her bottom lip.

"Whatever you say," he said, still looking at her, but now with a curious expression. Helga wanted to smack herself for such a silly mistake.

"Okay, maybe…" She began, his scrutiny making her crumble. "Let's just say I might have followed you around on a few occasions," she said, tugging on her cloak.

"Like stalking?" He asked, disbelief in his voice.

"No! Not at all! I was just interested in knowing who I was bonded to that's all."

"You could have just asked to hang out with me and my friends," he said frowning.

"I didn't want to hang out with your friends."

"You didn't want to?"

"Like I said, I wanted to get to know who you were more. I wasn't interested in meeting other…people."

"Why not?"

"Criminy! Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire. I've been told my whole life to stay away from humans. Why would I have wanted to meet a whole bunch of them at once? Sure I feel…safe around you, and I dunno that may be thanks to the whole bonding or feeling your emotions thing, but it's not easy for me to be around humans normally."

"I see, but stalking me? Really?"

"Oh, don't act like you're not flattered or something by it," she rolled her eyes. "I can feel your emotions remember?"

"No matter what I feel, that's still…wrong," but he knew he was blushing.

"Yeah, well it's not like I'm going to be doing it anymore anyway." He gave her a look and she explained. "We're getting rid of the bond remember? I won't have any need to do so anymore."

"Right," he said, and she felt as a wave of sadness washed over him.

"Unless you decide not to get rid of the bond…" she said, glancing at him.

He turned shocked. "What about Caleb?"

"Caleb would eventually learn to deal."

"I dunno. A bond is forever right? Or at least until one of us dies. What if I live to be old? We're talking years."

"And I'll have forever after that with Caleb."

"Forever?"

"Yeah, once I turn 25 I should stop aging. From there it'll be forever."

"Wow…I never actually thought about how long you'd have to live. So you won't grow to be, you know, old?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I may be half human, but I'm also half vampire. I think I'll only 'live' until a certain age."

"What about your heart?"

"What about it?"

"It's…beating now right?"

"Yeah."

"Will it stop in the future?"

She laughed. "It might once I reach that age where I stop growing. You sure are asking a lot of questions suddenly."

"It just hit me that there's much about your…life I guess that I don't know."

"Yeah, that's true. Better late than never I suppose."

"So why do you not want us to get rid of the bond now. We've pretty much already started," he held up his wrist with the shackle attached to it.

"I guess I just, I dunno, maybe I just don't find our current situation all that bad."

"But why not? If I'm out of the picture, you can bond with Caleb right? Wouldn't that be the better outcome?"

She sighed. "Arnold…there's something I haven't told you."

"What's that?"

"After the bond is broken…well, you're not going to remember it or me...and vice versa."

He stopped walking. "Why not?"

"There will be no reason for you to know about the vampire world anymore. It'll be like it never happened."

"So…I won't remember doing any of this?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what sort of memories you'll have, but I nor Caleb, or any of the other vampires will be in them. Well, except Rhonda, but you won't remember that she's a vampire, just a classmate."

"That's…wow. I didn't know…"

"And I wasn't going to tell you. Why should I? There didn't seem to be any need."

"So you were just going to let me forget all about you without telling me beforehand?" He asked, anger and sadness slowly filling his voice.

She cringed. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to break the news to you. I eventually convinced myself that you didn't need to know."

"But I thought we were friends at least?" He asked, trying to hide how sad he really was about this. He hated that she probably knew.

"We are."

"If we were friends you would have told me everything. Unless our friendship meant nothing to you from the start."

Her jaw dropped. "That's not-"

"Save it Helga. Maybe getting rid of the bond is the best thing for the two of us."

That stung. She couldn't stop the hurt the words brought on from nearly suffocating her, and she didn't even realize that all of the pain she was feeling wasn't even her own. She did her best to stop the tears from filling her eyes. She didn't want him to know how much hearing him say that had affected her.

"I still don't think so," she whispered. Rather Arnold heard the words or not she didn't know. She just knew that her heart wouldn't hurt more if he had actually stabbed her through it.


	12. A Little About Fi

**A/N: Aww, thanks guys for the reviews! I'm glad most of you like the La Sombra angle. I thought it would be fun to include him in the story so yeah, there he is. Doing evil stuff, that I don't want to explain too much about right now, since it's going to be a pretty big plot point rather soon. I actually can't wait to write it. (: But anyway, this chapter was also nice to write. I go a bit into Fi's background, and I hope you guys enjoy that. Then, Arnold and Helga actually make a bit of progress as well, but if it's good or bad I'll let you guys find out from reading. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was murky and rainy in Ipswich, England, the place where the rogue vampire was last spotted. Fi had hoped Rhonda had been exaggerating about the need for a raincoat, but it seemed not to be the case. Thankfully, however, the sky was dim enough thanks to the rainclouds that covering more than normal was unnecessary for Caleb and Fi. Rhonda however was always the picture of ease, much to their dismay. It was hard to believe that she was really a vampire. She didn't really have much to worry about.

"Huh, so this is your hometown?" Fi said wrinkling her nose, taking in the horse and carriage moving past them. "Doesn't look like much."

"It's one of the oldest towns in England. To me, this place is more amazing than any city I've lived in," Caleb said, taking it all in with a smile.

"Eh, I guess. So what exactly is the plan now that we're here?"

"We're supposed to be tracking down clues." Rhonda informed her.

"Yeah, I know_ that_, but where exactly are we supposed to look?"

"The Dazvre took the newborn into custody," Caleb told her. "We're going to see if we can get anything out of him. It seems he was another one forced into the change."

Fi scowled. "He's still at it. Once I get my hands on him…"

"You're not going to do anything to him unless you want to kill all chances of you turning back into a human," Caleb reminded her. "Anyway, let's go. He's in a nearby holding bay close to here for vampires."

* * *

Helga could feel her heart ache. She longed to make things right between herself and Arnold, but she was unsure about how to proceed. They had been walking in silence for hours. The grim expression on his face had yet to fade once. No amount of apologizing, which she had did multiple times, seemed to work. Anger and pain. That was what he was feeling more than anything else, and it tore her that she was the one who had put it there.

"Arnold, I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness anymore. I should have told you, and there's no good reason as to why I didn't," she squeezed her hands together and looked at him. "But can you at least please talk to me? I don't like walking in silence like this."

"…I'm actually not really all that upset about that anymore," he admitted.

"Then why are you so angry?" She asked, unsure if she should have.

"I'm just upset that I can forget a friend so easily as if that friendship never happened," he sighed. "I know it's…stupid to be upset about something like that, but I can't help it."

She smiled. "It's not stupid."

Then he frowned. "But then I was also angry for another reason…"

"And that is?"

He turned and cast her an indifferent glance. "You don't seem all that shaken up about forgetting about me."

She turned to look at him. His green eyes bore into hers. Unlike how she could read his feelings he didn't have that kind of power. It would be unfair of her to believe him to know how she truly felt. "It made me sad to have the bond broken, knowing what would happen, but you asked me. I thought maybe you considered me a burden. That maybe it was for the best if I forgot about you."

He frowned and shook his head. "You know full well why I want to break the bond between the two of us."

"I know because of Caleb."

"He's definitely a huge reason, and for some reason my memory feels kind of foggy in some areas, but it's more that I know that as time goes on it'll get ridiculously hard for me to not want to do…stuff."

"Stuff..." Helga looked at Arnold curiously. "What do you mean?"

Arnold blinked, surprised. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed…?" Then it dawned what exactly he was trying to point out. "Ah, um, yeah. I see." She blushed. "Still, I figured we could probably find a way to work it out. That is, if we wanted to."

Arnold smiled and gave her a half lidded glance. "You seriously think it'll work?"

"I think anything's possible."

He chuckled. "Not sure if I agree fully on this."

"Yeah, it might be hard to convince Caleb that it's a good idea. He's not really that bad though. He might listen."

"That's not exactly what I was thinking," he said, continuing to smile.

"Oh? Then what are your reasons?"

"What if one day I acted on my desires?"

"You wouldn't." She said quickly, and confidently. He couldn't help but appreciate her seeing him in good standing, but he continued to push the issue.

"I'd like to think that myself, but what if I don't have my guard up one day? We both may happen to be alone, and maybe the temptation will get to be too much for me. You never know," he shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe, but I still think—" Her words were cut off as she suddenly took a tumble down a steep slope. Arnold only had a second to register what happened before he too followed along, his wrist being yanked, causing him to fall and slide down the slope on his stomach. Their tumble lasted only ten seconds at the most, but by the time they had stopped pain emitted from both of them.

"Helga are you alright?" Arnold finally asked, wincing as he tried to stand up. His arm hurt and his legs, especially his knees felt like they had experienced severe carpet burn.

"Yeah…I think so," she said, groaning as she rubbed her wrist as best she could. Pulling Arnold's weight had caused it to bend in the wrong direction a little, but it didn't seem broken. "How are you?"

"…I'll live."

Before either of them could move again, swords were thrust into their faces. The action took them both by surprise. It seemed that they had finally found people, but that maybe it would have been better if they had not.

"Um, Helga?" Arnold began, staring hard at the weapon placed in front of him. He had never seen a sword in real life, and the closeness of one made him sweat. "I definitely don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

* * *

Caleb, Rhonda, and Fi walked into the holding ward escorted by one of the Dazvre. He kept sending them hostile glances, not trusting them even a little bit.

"Okay, here he is, and no funny business," he said, opening the door and locking it once they had entered. "I'll have my eye on you the entire time."

"Isn't he a barrel of fun," Fi said, rolling her eyes. "So what's this guys name again?"

"It's Peter," the man himself said. He was staring at them with hostile eyes. His hair was a mess and his clothes were torn and battered. He looked terrible. "Let me guess you're more of _them_?"

They all grimaced. "I've heard about what happened to you," Caleb began. "And my heart goes out to you, really."

"No it doesn't. You _have_ no heart. How can you possibly sympathize with me?" He looked disgusted. "Don't act like you know what I'm going through."

Fi sat down across from him. She frowned. "Look here. I really do feel your pain. The same thing happened to me almost three weeks ago." He glanced her way, but said nothing. She continued. "So I really need to know who did this to you. That way I can take him down before he harms someone else."

"...I don't know who it is." He said, glancing at his hands. They were shaking. "Plus, I don't want to have anything to do with _vampires_. Leave me alone. Go away."

"Look, you don't understand," she nearly pleaded. "I _need_ to know what you know. You see, I was upset _that day_..." Fi said hesitating, and Caleb noticed that she too were shaking. He had never heard her story, though of course he never cared enough to ask. "My uncle was drunk off his butt. His slut was passed out on the couch. They was no food in the fridge as usual. Even with all the crap going on, my sister wanted me to play some sort of game with her. I didn't want to. She…" Her eyes held tears in them. "She always saw the good in things. She never hated our situation, and I envied her for her happiness. She wanted to see the world, see what was out there. She'd tell me over and over that our current situation was only temporary. I'd play the bitter, bi-um well you know. That we were only thirteen. That there was no such thing as a better future for us. She'd just laugh and tell me I had to open my eyes to the possibilities.

"Anyway, that day, I had gone off to mope, but something felt...wrong. I guess that's what happens when you're twins. You can't help but notice when the other needs you. So I raced back. That was when disbelief filled me. There was a...man standing in front of her. I had seen when he grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the side of the building. 'Where is she?' He asked, but she never told…" She gripped her hands together. "She was protecting me," she whispered, her tears falling freely. "She was my twin, my other half, and before I made it back, he _killed_ her.

"I was in...shock. I fell to the ground and cried like a kicked dog, and couldn't stop. I was pounding the ground so hard that I couldn't feel my knuckles anymore. It was like he had took my heart and stomped on it. All of my sisters dreams died as soon as he did that. All that she wanted out of life gone just like that. All for _me_. The loser sister who never tried.

"Before I realized it the bastard had picked me up by the nape of my shirt. Then pain erupted through me that meant absolutely nothing to me. My sister was gone. My world twisted and changed...I could barely see...and everything was blurry. Some other guy had placed his hand on my forehead, but before he could do whatever he was going to I pushed him off with all of my strength and ran.

"That's why I have to find him. So that I can be a human again...for my sister. To live the dreams she won't be able to...live for herself anymore. To do the things she was always supposed to. And that's why you're going to tell me what you know. Got it?" She kept wiping her eyes furiously, the tears refusing to stop falling.

Rhonda was also crying, and Caleb felt terrible for his past feelings about her. This was a girl who was broken, not even an adult, and was put into a situation for who knows what reason.

"I…believe you," Peter said. "But I don't know how much I can help. I don't remember much. I just remember the fear, the dread that still wakes me up at night."

"Memory erasing," Caleb murmured. "It seems our vampire is covering his tracks rather well, but Fi you said something I couldn't help but find intriguing, and I know it might be hard for you to think about the events again, but I feel like it'd be a big help to know."

"What?"

"You said 'other guy' right? Therefore you know it was at least two people. Do you remember either of the guys faces at all?"

"I really wish I did, but no. I was too focused on my sister…I didn't get a good look at them. I just remember one was wearing a hat. It obscured some of my view of his face."

"A…hat?" Hmm. "Was the sun still out?"

"Uh, I think it was after sunset."

"Interesting."

"What are you thinking Caleb?" Rhonda asked.

"Just wondering if this guy was immune to the sun or not in some way. If it was just after sunset maybe not. He probably only does this at night." Caleb explained. He turned to Peter. "Do you remember that much? Was it night or day?"

"It was night time. I was on my way home from work. That's all I can really remember. The rest is so bloody fuzzy it makes me feel bonkers. I still can't believe any of this is real…"

"You'll get used to it," Fi said with a grim smile. At least she was almost back to her old self.

They said their goodbyes to Peter who just grunted in response. He was obviously holding animosity for all vampires at the moment.

"So now what? We learned next to nothing from that guy. So much for a lead," Rhonda said, with a sigh.

"We obtained enough. We now know this vampire only acts at night," Caleb reminded her.

"So? The fact that he can be anywhere in the world still puts us at a huge disadvantage of ever catching this guy," She pointed out. "It's pretty much a big old wild goose chase. We don't even know whom we're searching for. Lots of people, and I'm definitely sure vampires, wear hats."

"...Let's just go to the receptionist for now," Caleb said.

The receptionist was a lady with long wavy black hair. She was reading. "Um, excuse me," Caleb said. "I was wondering if the report on the newborns ability had been brought in yet?"

The vampire looked up from her book. "Just a couple of hours ago in fact. It's a doosy of one too. He may have to go into quarantine soon."

"Um, why?" Caleb asked perplexed.

"We're still researching just how it works, but he can turn things into poisons." The trio paled and the receptionist smiled. "Right now he's harmless, but he's very bitter. He could become dangerous."

"Does this rogue vampire even realize the dangers he's releasing into the world?" Fi asked, angry. They had left the holding ward, and were currently standing outside in the rain. "I wonder what his goal is?"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Caleb turned to look at her.

"I said, does he even know what dangers-"

"No after that," he said briskly, causing her to stare hard at him.

"That would be, I wonder what his goal is."

"His goal." He brightened. "I think that's what we need to focus on. Fi you just may be the reason he'll fall."

"Uh, why is that?"

"Forgive me for bringing it up once again, but I think you're going to find this...interesting."

"...When you're ready to stop speaking in riddles give me a call."

"No, no listen. You told that guy back in there that your twin sister was protecting you from the unexpected visitor."

"Yeah? So?"

"Were you too identical?"

"As far as facial features yeah, not so much in clothing style."

"Think about it this way, a stranger walks up to a girl. A girl, I might add, that looks exactly like you."

"I know. What I don't get is your point."

"He probably thought your sister was you at first. Perhaps he watched you everyday and knew what you looked like but didn't realize you had a twin. When he grabbed the wrong one however he noticed he made a mistake."

"But why would a vampire want me specifically?"

"I don't know yet, but there was something different about you than there was with your sister. That was why he began questioning her. He eventually realized she wasn't you. She wasn't the one he really wanted. Not the one he needed."

"No, that can't be true," she said, fresh tears in her eyes.

"It just may be. He was definitely after you. Why is the question? I'm starting to think it was for the one thing that makes all of us vampires special. The one thing no two vampires have ever had at the same time. Not even twins."

"Basically, what you're saying is he was after Fi's ability," Rhonda said.

"Yes, I believe so. Needless to say, perhaps he's looking for a certain ability, hence the oddness about who he bites and where."

"So this rogue vampire we're seeking may be changing humans to vampires for certain abilities?"

"Precisely." He nodded. "Now all we have to do is figure out the pattern."

"This is getting far too complicated," Fi said.

"I'm afraid it may get worst from here. This is all speculation after all."

"For something that is speculated, it's definitely not a bad lead at all." Rhonda said, with a smile. "It may even wind up being true."

"…Let's just hope for success." Caleb said, looking up at the sky as if it'd point him where he needed to go. How on Earth did he get mixed up into all of this again? Oh, right because of her. He turned and studied Fi. She was a lot tougher than he'd have imagined. She had lost her sister not even a month ago, and yet she had a fire within her to keep moving forward that not many would have after such a loss, rather human or vampire. He smiled. "I believe we can definitely do this...together."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was sort of hard to write I'll admit. I wanted it to have a certain feeling. And someone wondered if Fi and Caleb would become a couple. Um, not sure, but I don't think so sorry. If anything they could definitely become friends. I think Caleb could use more of those anyway. (: Oh, and as a small aside, Caleb's character is based loosely on Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney series. Main reason he's so good at deductive reasoning without too many facts. xP Anyway, the next chapter will have a lot more Arnold and Helga. I know there's was a brief time this chapter, but as time goes on their roles will get bigger. Let's just say the next chapter will definitely touch on the two of them more. Especially Arnold. (: Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	13. Who Are You

**A/N: This is probably one of my favorite chapters thus far, though it is probably the shortest. I just love it. Hee, hee. I hope you all agree with that, but anyway I'll let the chapter speak for itself. ForeverA90'sKid I can't wait to actually write the specific trait he's looking for into the story. I look forward to piecing that together the most, and SideshowJazz1 I have never read nor have I watched Breaking Dawn so I find that really interesting. lol Thanks guys for all of your support! I'm glad you're enjoying this, as this is the story I love writing for the most. So with that said, please do enjoy!**

* * *

Helga regarded their captors with a grim look. She hated that the two of them were pretty much at their mercy. Their captors wore long white dress cloaks with a white hood covering their entire face, and carried their swords on a belt tied around it. She knew absolutely knew nothing about them, and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable in knowing that.

"You better hope I never break free of these chains or I'll.." Helga emptily threatened. Two of their captors looked at each other, though why they did when they couldn't see their faces anyway was beyond her, and then broke out laughing. She scowled.

"Sure ya would kid," one said in a thick accent she didn't recognize.

She glanced over at Arnold. He hadn't said anything the whole time they had walked. He studied their captors curiously. When he caught her looking at him he smiled. She raised an eyebrow at that. Did he know something about these guys that she didn't?

"Excuse me," he said. "But you guys wouldn't happen to be vampires would you?"

"…Why'd ye ask a thing like that?" One of them asked, surprise in his voice.

"Because you're covering your body pretty well. I can't help but think that would be the main reason why you would."

"Look 'ere kid. We dun 'ave to answer to ye if we dun want to." Arnold smiled again pretty sure his guess had been correct.

"Where are you taking us?" He asked now instead.

"Ye sure are a chatter box aren't ye?" Another turned, and he could nearly feel them glaring at him. "Shut yer keister laddie. We dun want to have to hurt ye sooner than nessie."

"Nessie?" Helga couldn't help but question.

"What me friend meant was 'necessary', now keep yer traps closed won't ye? We dun have much longer to go."

Helga and Arnold both complied unable to do much else in their current situation. They were both tired from their own travels and what both wanted more than anything was something to eat and drink, and perhaps even a long bath as well.

"Aye 'ere we are," one of them said. They looked around, not seeing anything much, but the usual trees and bush, but a little farther ahead there appeared to be a camp. A few tents were set, a campfire roared, and another dressed like their current captors was roasting something on a spit. It was hard to tell what it was from this distance.

"Who are these two?" The new one asked, standing up. It was apparent this one was female from the voice alone.

"Just two we found deep in our forge. Not sure what these wee young'uns were doing out there, but we're definitely gonna find out," he pushed Arnold a little. "This un knows quite a bit already."

"What's that on their arm? Is that one of ours?" There was something in her voice that held a tinge of something extra than mere curiosity. Arnold couldn't place what it was.

"Negatory Jules. Can't figure out what it is. It 'on't come off no matter what I do. Doesn't seem to have a lock about it either."

The one known as Jules walked over to them. She then turned her head in their direction, but of course it was hard to tell who she was really looking at. "Where did you get this?"

It was only at this time that Arnold realized that she didn't sound like the other two in her party. She spoke with a different accent. It was heavy, but in a different way, like a British cockney accent he had heard once from a movie he had watched when he was younger.

"Um," Helga said, unsure if she should even tell these jokers anything. She didn't even know what they _looked_ like. "I can't say."

Jules whipped her head, her hood pointed in Helga's direction. "You're a vampire aren't you?" Jules raised a hand and touched Helga's cheek. "A half-breed in fact."

Helga jumped away from her touch and stared at her in shock. "And why do you know that?"

"I'm a vampire. Well, a half breed too." she said. "We're all vampires."

"Jules," one of the men complained, but she fanned a hand.

"It should be okay guys. They mean us no harm. In fact, can you remove this chain you placed on these poor children Brook." The one known as Brook spoke under his breath, but did as he was told. "Thank you." She turned back to Helga. "Can you just please tell me where this particular chain came from?"

Helga sighed. She did share something with them. Plus, being secretive would get them nowhere. "We got it from the leader of vampires, Victor Thyme."

"I see," this was a whisper. Her head moved frantically between Helga and Arnold. "Why are you two wearing this?"

"We were trying to break the bond, but…some things came up."

Jules was quiet as she touched the chain that linked them together. "I never would have guessed I'd see this again, and never in a place like this."

"You've seen this before?" Arnold asked surprised.

"Of course I have. I created it." It was hard not to hear the smile in her voice.

Helga and Arnold glanced at each other. "You…made this? Really?"

She nodded. "Indeed. Years and years ago. Back when I still worked as a Davzre."

"No way," Helga whispered. "But that person was called—"

"Julie. Julie Thatch in fact. That's my full name. One of the worlds strongest half breeds on Victor's force at the time. That is…until…" She cleared her throat. "I'm sure you don't want to hear me praddle. Are you thirsty?" They both nodded eagerly. "Then let's get you fixed up. Follow me. What are your names?"

"Mine is Arnold. This is Helga."

"Cute names those are," she turned her head in their direction. "What are two kids like yourselves doing in a place like this?"

"We um, don't know," Arnold said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't know?" Jules asked surprised. "What happened to you?"

Helga explained their story to her, and while it was hard to grasp her expressions, they knew she was listening and thinking it over.

"That's…quite the predicament." She said at last.

"I know," Helga said. "Wait until I get my hands on that newborn for all the grief she's put us through. We've been starving for days out here like this."

"…I highly doubt the newborn is the reason for your current plight," Jules said slowly. She had finally led them to a watering trough. She picked up two bottles that were sitting nearby and filled them with water. They both drank greedily.

"If not the newborn, then what happened to us?" Helga asked, wiping her mouth and feeling a smidgen better. It wasn't what she really wanted, but it'd do for now.

"…Have you heard of the stress response?" They both shook their heads no. "Basically, it's what happens when the body's defenses start up. It works when you're threatened or in danger like what you just described. When the stress response is active, a flood of adrenaline runs through the body, pushing the user into emergency action. It helps people do extraordinary things, like knowing when to move out of the way of an oncoming car, or how to save yourself if you're freezing. That's what happened to the two of you I think."

"…What do you mean?"

She turned her head in Arnold's direction. "It seems this lad right here is a teleporter."

Arnold glanced around in disbelief, and pointed to himself shocked. Jules nodded.

"B-but I'm not a vampire…" Arnold said, his voice shaky.

"I know. That's why I'm saying it must have been the stress response. Also, you two are bonded correct?" They both nodded.

"Well, it seems that Helga has probably been unknowingly ejecting venom into you. Not enough for you to undergo a change, but enough that you had access to your abilities if you did become a vampire."

"I have?" Helga said, her voice laced with fear. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Arnold.

"Yes, but like I said, it's not enough to harm him. Nor is it strong enough to change him, seeing as you are a half breed, but it's definitely amazing to think about. Quite amazing indeed." Jules turned her head and stared at Arnold. "But yeah, I think that about sums it up. In that life or death situation Arnold here went into the stress response and activated his ability, which it seems to me is teleporting. That could be pretty useful actually if you learn to control it."

"How did you know that anyway?" Helga asked.

"There are certain types of vampires. You have your physical attackers, your defensive walls, and you have the ones who heal and protect those around them. Arnold is in the last group."

"What about me?" Helga asked.

"Surprisingly, you have a little bit of everything."

"So how did you know I wasn't the one who teleported?" Helga asked, confused. If she was a little of everything, one of her abilities could be teleportation.

"I can see auras, which is useful in casually seeing what each type of classification a vampire is. While you have the hue for all three, only Arnold's has been used recently."

"So that's how you really knew I was a vampire?"

"Aye, I mean yes exactly."

"Is that so?" Helga murmured, thinking.

"Yes, anyway, I'm sure you want to get back home correct?"

"I've been wondering," Arnold stated. "Where are we exactly?"

"We're in Scotland." She told them.

"You transported us to Scotland?" Helga asked, drily. Arnold shrugged blushing. He still couldn't believe he had anything to do with that.

"Now I can do one of two things for you guys," Jules said.

"And what's that?" Arnold asked this time.

"I can either get you home so you can continue getting back to ridding yourselves of the bond…" She let that sink in for a second.

"Or…?" Helga asked, growing impatient.

"Or I can teach you how to use and control your abilities."


	14. Eve of the Full Moon

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the rad reviews! I love reading your thoughts about this story considering I love writing for it so much. lol They always help me when I get a little confused as to how I want the story to progress(though I now know exactly how the story will end which makes me a little sad). Thanks for being a huge inspiration! (: And please enjoy the Eve of the Full Moon!**

* * *

Arnold watched Jules with furtive eyes, the flames from the campfire dancing in them. Should they really trust her? Sure she seemed like a nice enough vampire, but what did they really know about her? They still hadn't even seen her face. Regardless of his feelings however, there they were, sharing the meal she had been roasting earlier, a couple of rabbits, as if they had been old friends forever.

He turned and watched Helga. She seemed to be having fun at least, and all of the guys in Jules party seemed to have taken a small liking to her. They were still on their guard with him however, and they talked in low whispers whenever he glanced their way. It was hard not to be bothered by it, since he was used to everyone liking him. He knew it was conceited of him to feel that way, but he wanted them to feel comfortable around him. He wasn't sure what he could do to change their opinion of him, and it irritated him more than he liked to admit.

"You do know the full moon is tomorrow?" Jules asked, breaking the silence that had fell over the camp. She lifted her mask just enough to stick a piece of meat into her mouth.

"It is?" Helga asked nervously. Arnold knew she longed to bite him again as it had been a while, but he couldn't bring himself to just offer it, especially not with all of the vampires around. It seemed that it was soon to be out of his hands. Helga had told him that the full moon was the one time where she definitely had to drink no matter what. He wondered if she'd be out of it like she was when they first met, and then it dawned on him that they had only known each other for a month. It had seemed eons longer to him. He even felt older, and maybe even more mature. It was a nice feeling he couldn't help thinking.

"Yes, indeed. Are you ready for that Arnold?" Jules asked him.

"I'd like to think so," he said, blushing.

"Do you know how a half-breed acts during a full moon?"

"Not really, no." He said, thinking back to the dazed look Helga had on her face as she stood before him in the park. He quickly erased the image from his mind before he could have any sort of reaction to it.

"Hmm," she giggled. "This is going to be interesting. So how does it feel to be connected by the Tailock?"

"The…Tailock?" He blinked, confused, never having heard that name before.

"Yes, that's what I named the chain that currently binds the two of you together," she sounded wistful. Arnold had a nagging want to know what she looked like, but he thought it might be rude to ask. He only knew that she was caramel skinned, and that was from the glimpses he had whenever she ate. "The Tailock is more than something that breaks bonds. In fact, that was never it's original purpose. It was made to connect the energies of the two connected by it. Each others thoughts and emotions…have either of you felt that sort of connection?"

Arnold and Helga glanced at each other, and blushed slightly. "I don't think I have any more than the usual…" Helga said, taking a small bite of the rabbit leg she had.

"Ah, yes, you can read minds of those closest to you correct?"

"No, not minds. I feel their emotions, the ones on the surface anyway."

"Right. Hmm." She walked over and felt the chain. "It's still imbued with the same properties I put into it before. I don't understand…"

"Per'aps, they just aren't close enough," Brook said. He was like Jules right hand man so to speak. He respected Jules on a level that the others in the group couldn't compete with. Sure, they respected her, but his respect for her was just on a bigger scale. It was obvious he was in love with her.

"Well, I designed it to bring together two beings, rather they are currently close to each other or not," she said, with a bit of edge in her voice. "To understand each other on a level nobody else has," she whispered. "What true love really is." She paused, and took in a shaky breath of air. "I'm sorry, I'm probably not making any sense."

"It's quite alright," Keldon said. He was Brook's best friend. "I'm sure ye just need to get what yer feeling out on thee table lassie. We're here for ye. Plus, these children might grow from yer tale."

Jules shook her head. "…Not now. I just can't…talk about it right now. They don't need to be burdened with my problems."

Arnold and Helga couldn't help but have an interest in this story. It hadn't been the first time Jules became emotional over whatever it was, and they were quite positive it wouldn't be the last. Even with all the years that seemed to be in between whatever it was that happened, it was easy to see that it still had a burdening affect on the half-breed.

"Sorry, Jules," Keldon said, sounding down. "I didn't mean anyt'in by it."

"It's okay Keldon. I know all of you mean well." She took a deep breath before continuing. "A-anyway, what was I saying?" She cleared her throat. "Oh yes, I guess I can tell you this much. What is broken by Tailock cannot be mended. You two can never be bonded again no matter how long you live in this world. On the other hand, what works together with Tailock is strong. Stronger than what is not bonded together by its chain. It is a tool that can be a great asset or a liability. The choice is between the wearers."

"Let's say in the long run we never want to break the bond," Helga said, glancing at Arnold as she said this. "How can we take it off?"

"…I'm afraid that's a secret," she said, her voice held a smile in it. "I hope the two of you can figure that out on your own if you choose not to break it."

"What about how half-breeds act during the full moon?" Arnold asked worriedly. "Is it bad?"

"Hmm, it honestly varies from vampire and even person. You're just going to have to experience it for yourself."

"Will I be out of it like the first time?" Helga asked nervously.

"Maybe, it takes time to adjust to the affects of a full moon, especially for newly awakened vampires. In a way, when you turn sixteen, it's like your human life is slowly dying away, and you slowly make the transition to vampire."

Arnold smiled. He wondered if Helga was beginning to get used to Jules thanks to the fact that she was a half-breed too. Since Jules had already walked in her shoes before she could probably answer any of Helga's questions and then some.

"Well, anyway we'll wait until tomorrow to begin the training."

"Why tomorrow?" Arnold asked worried, seeing as how tomorrow was the full moon.

"During the full moon it'll be the best time for Helga to get a feel for her abilities. The five days afterwards is also good too. The moon is like…energy to half-breeds. Full blooded vampires get it too, but not the way we do, our senses...open up. We have a clearer grasp of everything that's going on around us. It's why our cravings are harder to resist during it."

"I guess that's true." Helga said, remembering how easily she had found Arnold during those times compared to others.

"Anyway, get some rest. You're going to need it I'm sure. Good night children."

Arnold laid down, but didn't close his eyes. He looked over at Helga and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"Hey," Rhonda said, sneaking up on Caleb. He was sitting down looking glum. Everything about him screamed nearly depressed. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. "Thinking about Helga?"

"Yes," he said, solemnly. "She could be anywhere out there. Maybe even alone. I can't help but worry."

"I'm sure Arnold's with her wherever she is, and I know you don't like hearing it, but he's a really capable guy. You can trust him to keep her safe."

"…I know." He said softly and sighed. His admittance startled Rhonda. He was always so quick to dismiss Arnold any chance he had. It almost seemed he loved to hate him. "I have a confession to make."

"As long as you don't say you're falling in love with me I'm all for hearing it." She said, taking a seat next to him. It seemed like whatever he was going to get off of his chest would need her to be seated.

He shook his head. "You may even hate me after I tell you."

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound too good."

"It's not." He stared back into nothingness. She was getting a little worried.

"Okay then. What's the confession?"

"I sort of…manipulated Arnold's feelings of getting him to agree with getting rid of the bond."

Rhonda's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected his secret to be so…gossip worthy, er terrible. "Why would you do that?"

"I was jealous," he murmured.

"Yeah, but this is kind of major," she murmured. Poor Arnold. Was this even a decision he'd have come up with on his own? She couldn't believe Caleb would stoop so low.

"I know," he groaned, dropping his head into his lap. "I knew there was no way I would have convinced Helga otherwise, I could never manipulate her emotions, so I went with what I thought was the next best thing. He's probably slowly losing any affect I had on him, especially thanks to the distance, so it was pointless anyway." He paused. "This whole thing is my fault."

Rhonda was silent. She rubbed his back not knowing what else to do in this situation. He was a true manipulator. She was going to have to watch herself around him just in case. "Are you really in love with Helga?" She asked finally.

He turned stunned. "Of course I do why would you—"

"Because I can't help but think maybe you just like the idea of her or something. I'm not trying to downplay your feelings, but there's something that seems a little...false about them."

He was quiet for a moment, then he sighed. "...Do you have the time to hear another story?"

"Am I invited to listen in on this?" Fi asked, eating an ice cream cone. They both turned to look at her startled. Caleb eventually shrugged.

"If you'd like to," he took a deep breath. "You see, I used to be in love..."

"I thought you were now?" Fi interrupted, licking some of the melted treat from her fingers, causing him to grimace.

"I am, but...I'd be lying if I didn't say that the way I feel is...different than how I felt about her."

Rhonda made a 'T' with her hands. "Wait, who's 'her'? This doesn't sound like you're referring to Helga..."

"I'm talking about Julie."

"Haven't I heard that name before?" Fi asked, looking pensive.

"I dunno, maybe. I wouldn't be surprised. She was a member of the Dazvre back when I too was a part of the Order."

"You used to work for those coats?"

He raised an eyebrow as he tended to do whenever Fi used...well Fi lingo. "Yes, probably about a century ago now."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, me and Julie...we used to be a team. I didn't like her too much at first. She was a half-breed, and back then I didn't like the idea of half-breeds too much. How could they possibly fit into the vampire world? Well, she didn't like my attitude, but she didn't try to change my opinion about her either. She was into her work, rather I was willing to work with her or not.

"She was...eccentric. She always joked that she wished she could be a river pirate. There was something about that life that intrigued her. Around that time, as she told me about her dreams, I began to realize _she_ was the one who intrigued me."

"She was a masterful inventor. Her skills have yet to have rival even now. She made things that made the Order successful. The best thing she ever invented was something she called the Bond bracelet. It stopped her from being affected by the moon, and thus she had no need to bond with anyone. She fully controlled herself. It was the one thing Victor wanted more than anything, but she'd never let him get his hands on it. There was a reason she needed it. Victor did not, and that way of thinking is why she was liked by a lot of vampires. She didn't do anything without a reason. As time went on I grew a deep respect for her. It was a very long time later that I realized that what I was feeling had been love."

"So what you're saying is that Helga reminds you of Julie and that's why you fell in love with her?"

"No. Helga and Julie have similar traits, but that's where any sort of similarity ends." He said, firmly. "I love both of them for very different reasons, and because of that my love for them can never be viewed as the same."

"I realize that you don't ever used the word 'loved' whenever you talk about Julie," Fi remarked.

"It's...hard for me to let go of those feelings. I think it's why I cling to Helga so hard. She makes me forget...and it hurts to remember. It's been over a century and yet my cold, unbeating heart still hurts."

"What happened more than a century ago?"

"Julie...she...well, she...she died."

"Oh..." Fi said, not knowing what else to say. She wasn't good with words of comfort, even when she wished she could say something at least a little bit kind. Caleb didn't seem too bothered by it though.

"Back in those days..before her death..." His voice was now a whisper. "Julie didn't need to bond with anyone, but she bonded with me anyway."

"You were bonded to her?" Rhonda said, her eyes wide.

"Kind of the other way around, but yes. I didn't want to be a part of her little science experiment, but I went along with it anyway...because I loved her, and so I went along with it. One day we fought. A terrible fight that seems so meaningless now. It was about two years since we had bonded. We were pretty much inseparable. I wanted to know if my feelings were just some game to her. If all I was to her was another experiment, but she told me it wasn't. That she loved me more than anyone else.

"I was miserable. I felt trapped to be in a love paradox with her. That she just thought she loved me and that it wasn't real. I hardly ever saw her after she had confessed. I lashed out a lot during those times. Then one day she showed me a chain with two clasps attached to each end. She told me if we wore it, I'd realize that her love for me was real. Her inventions had always worked before, and so I did.

What I learned was that more than her love for me she loved science and her other dreams more. I was constantly jealous. I couldn't stand being attached to her any longer. The chain was a constant reminder that in her world I'd never be number one. Looking back, I realize how selfish I was being, but at the time I wanted to be important to her. Needed more than the things she always surrounded herself with. To place after her inventions, I felt there was nothing I could really provide for her. If she could have herself and the right tools, she never would really need me.

She told me the only way to detach the chain was if our love was mutual and brought us happiness, or if we agreed to server the bond between the two of us. I agreed...to server the bond. Once it was done, I realized the...change within us. Our partnership was worse than it had ever been. We weren't in sync anymore. It seemed that more than the bond had been severed, and there was no way to get it back. What has been broken can never be mended. Now I can see why she made the chain that way. It serves as a way to never go back. An all or nothing deal. A gamble. It's just my luck I've never been good at gambling.

Not long after that, we fought against a ruthless vampire who murdered for a living. Before I knew it he...he had stabbed her with a knife and tossed her into a raging river from at least a ninety foot drop. By the time I had gotten back to Victor to ask him to tell me where she was, her lifeline...was no more. She was gone from this world, and I wanted nothing more to be gone with her. So that's the story of Julie and I. Of how my stupidness and pride killed her. If I hadn't been so jealous back then, and accepted her feelings, then we never would have been off sync that day, and she wouldn't be dead now."

"Her lifeline was gone?" Rhonda asked.

"Indeed. Victor searched for her lifeline, but it was never found. It was obvious she had died."

"Caleb..."

"What?" He asked, miserably.

"Do you think Helga is dead?"

"...No, I don't."

"But Victor couldn't get a hold of her lifeline either..."

"Yes, I know, but I just...I feel like she's alive out there somewhere."

"And I'm sure deep down you feel the same way about Julie. I'm sure you noticed this if I already have. Neither of them, Arnold included, have a lifeline anymore, but you can't help but think they are alive. Why?"

"Because Victor's a dirty rotten liar," Fi scoffed.

"It may not have anything to do with Victor," Rhonda said, shooting her a soft smile. "What if it's a vampire ability?" Rhonda through out there.

"A vampire...ability?"

"Yes, like...a cloaking ability...maybe."

"But do you even realize what you're saying?" Caleb said, looking up into her eyes, not quite trusting himself to hope, but feeling something blaze within him.

"Of course," but the twinkle in his eye made her doubt herself. "Unless you're thinking something different?"

"Let's say on the crazy chance your theory is true Rhonda. It would mean Helga and Julie are most likely in the same general area at least, since we all know there is one ability to a vampire."

"Hmm, yes it would..."

"If this cloaking or whatever you call it vampire is alive, and he's really keeping us from knowing their direct location, it could very well mean Julie, Helga, and Arnold are still alive as well."

"Even if it is true, we're still not able to find them," Fi said. "If it were to be easy that would be the dumbest ability ever."

"I know that, but it gives me a bit of hope that they both are alive out there somewhere, and that's all I can really ask for."

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll call this chapter give or take the halfway point. From here on out there's going to be plenty going on as all the characters continue to learn more about themselves and build friendships, all the while work to stop an evil they never would have imagined possible along the way. Yes, La Sombra will be making more frequent appearances in coming chapters as he works on vampire world conquest. Pretty much these chapters are going to be some of the most fun and stressful chapters I've written yet. I hope I don't let you guys down and that it'll stay enjoyable to the conclusion. ^^**


	15. Day of the Full Moon

**A/N:Here you are ladies and gents! Chapter 15 has finally arrived. It took so long since I've been thinking about the direction of how I want the story to progress from here. I think after this chapter we'll finally get a bit more action, but I'll see. For now I do so hope you all enjoy this chapter. It really took some time getting it right. And I know I said I'll get to the training this chapter, but I decided to postpone that until the next one. (I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed by that.) There is a small taste of what an ability could be in this chapter though to make up for it. ;) I really appreciate the reviews guys! Some actually made me laugh, but above all it makes me really happy to know a lot of you enjoy this tale I'm weaving here. Here's hoping you all continue to feel that way with chapter 15!**

* * *

Arnold awoke afraid, but it seemed his fears were, for the moment, unfounded.

Helga was already up, but she seemed as she always was. Her white cloak was pulled over her face casting it in shadow, and she was picking flowers. His movement must have notified her that he had woken up. She turned and glanced at him with a smile. He returned it, but still he felt a bit uneasy. He wasn't sure if she'd act the same way she did when they first met, or what he should expect at all really. If anything, this just seemed like the calm before the storm. He never was a friend of storms.

"Up and at em sleepy head," she said, placing her hand on his side and rocking him a little. "You should know by now that I can't do anything without you." She held the chain that connected them up in emphasis.

"Yeah, I know. How long have I been asleep?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Long enough I'd wager," Jules said, standing over by a tin tub, washing clothes apparently. She wrung out the blue shirt she was currently washing, and shook it out. Arnold was quite surprised to see her doing simple chores like that, though he wasn't sure why. Someone had to do it after all since it seemed they lived out here, but as she seemed to be the camp's leader of sorts, it was hard to believe she wouldn't just have one of the guys doing it instead. Maybe she had in the past and found it more convenient to do it herself. "It's been more than twelve hours."

"Twelve whole hours?" His eyes grew large, and he turned to look at Helga. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to ever get around to actually doing it." She shrugged. "Not like I had anything really pressing to do anyway, that I couldn't do right here."

He unconsciously wiped his mouth with a hand. "I wasn't drooling was I?"

"Oh, yeah you were. By the bucket."

He stared at her wide-eyed, a blush growing on his face. Talk about the most embarrassing things to ever happen. This would definitely be up there.

"Oh, relax would you? I was only teasing you," she chuckled.

"Not funny Helga," he said, but he had a soft smile on his face. He really hoped she wasn't just saying that. "Anyway, where is everyone else?"

"They went to go catch us some food," Jules explained. "A couple of them were complaining about eating rabbit all the time, so I told them if they want me to cook something else they'd have to catch it themselves. I do enough around here I think without adding huntress to that ever growing list. As it seems they all felt the same way about it. Funny how they hadn't mentioned that before, but there's no other animals close to here but rabbits and squirrels."

"I'll understand if you refuse to answer, but why are you guys out here instead of in a city or something?" Arnold couldn't resist asking. Not that he saw anything wrong with the way they were currently living, but it just seemed a bit…odd that they were out here at all. It all seemed as though they were...hiding out. They even wore their cloaks all the time, which he now knew Jules had made in order to protect them from the sun. He wondered if that was the true purpose.

"…Well, the answer to that has everything to do with the past…" She replied, her hands gripping the shirt she was holding tight.

"Um, well if you don't want to talk about it…" Arnold told her, not wanting her to believe he was trying to pry, though in a way he was.

"You see, a long time ago there was this vampire who murdered for a living. He killed just for laughs, sometimes using his murder victims as game pieces. Let's just say he was terribly bad news, and Victor wanted to put a stop to it. Well, we all did, but seeing as how Victor is in a position of authority over all vampires it really wasn't good for this vampire to be going around and creating havoc as he was. If one vampire can get away with it, perhaps another can and so on, so it was pretty serious. Because of the severity of the situation me and...my partner were assigned to the case."

"Oh, so this was during your Order days?"

"Yes, yes it was. It was rather difficult to figure out why it seemed he was always one step ahead of us. No matter what we did, or what clues we followed, whenever we felt we had him, he'd bamboozled us again. We realized too late that the whole time it had been a trap." Her voice sounded strained, as if it hurt her to remember.

"What do you mean?"

"It turns out he was…doing his dastardly deeds in order to lure us in if you would. Well…me in particularly."

"No way," Helga whispered.

"Yeah, but I'm fine as you can see, but that's the reason why I'm…we're out here. I really believe he's still alive out there. That sick feeling drives me everyday. For that I refuse to go back. It's safer here, where nobody will recognize me and place my face. Where I don't really need an identity at all. It's for the best when you're always moving through time looking as you did when you either first changed, or stopped aging as is my case."

"I'm still a little lost…" Arnold said, rethinking what she just told them.

"Oh, that's because I didn't explain fully. Please forgive me." She picked up the basket full of her now washed clothes and took them over to her makeshift clothes line to hang them dry. "You see, we didn't know much about the murderer other than he was a vampire. We just picked up on his trail and followed it like foxhounds. It turns out he was out for more than just a murder. Well, perhaps that's giving him too much credit." She shook her head. "What I meant to say was that he wasn't just murdering for sport. Apparently he was searching for something specifically."

"Oh, like what?"

"He didn't say exactly. To this day I don't know what he was hoping to find, but whatever it was he said it would help him with his quest. I honestly don't know anymore than that, and maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid, but I just don't think I want to go back right now."

Arnold felt uneasy all of a sudden. Did Jules have a murderer hunting for her even to this day? Just the thought of him and Helga potentially getting involved with such a fellow worried him greatly.

"Worry not love, we should be perfectly safe here." She said, sensing his unease. "We have a…secret weapon here I shall say."

Just before Arnold could ask what kind of secret weapon however, half of the camp came back with what seemed to be a deer in between them.

"Look what we 'ave here Jules! This should make for a swell dinner, no?"

Jules studied their catch and smiled. "Yes, Daniel, I would have to agree. It wasn't a mother was it?"

"Blimey Jules, how heartless do you think I am? We killed the child too."

"You didn't…" Jules sounded stricken.

"Nah, just messing with ya a little is all. This ones a male. See? Antlers are startin' to grow a top his head. Now stop having me analyze my dinner before I want t' be a vegetarian. No fun when we live out here as we do."

They took to preparing the deer for cooking later on. Pretty soon the other half of the party joined up with them, and it was a bustling little area again. Both Arnold and Helga had nearly forgot what day it was. That was just the way it was. It was easy to get caught up in the easygoing flow of Jules camp.

A beautiful afternoon eventually turned into a beautiful evening. Another vampire named Lance played his guitar, a soft melody that sounded quite close to a lullaby. He told them it was a song his mother used to play for him when he was a 'wee babe', and even more than a century later it still brought him a sense of comfort. It seemed others in the group felt that way as well, and even Arnold and Helga found themselves humming and rocking gently to it.

"Hey, Helga," Arnold asked, watching a few of the vampires dance around the campfire. "Would you mind if I went to wash my face?"

"Not at all," she said, standing up. "I actually need to do the same."

They walked away from the camp. The sound of crickets grew louder as they made their way over to the well.

"I don't find this a bad way to live," Helga said, looking up at the sky, or at least the little she could see from the canopy of trees. "It's rather peaceful after all. Being out here in nature like this. The only problem I can find with it is that I have to be stuck to you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh, you know what I mean. It's kind of a…liability to be stuck to you like this. You're kind of limited on what you can do."

"Yeah, it's not exactly comfortable." He agreed, looking at his wrist. The silver glinted a little in the hint of the disappearing sun. The sky was turning purple and orange, a beautiful picture to anyone who witnessed it. Arnold couldn't help wishing he had a camera. Then thinking about a camera reminded him of the one his grandpa bought for him, and he hoped that his grandparents weren't worried about him.

They made it to the well and Arnold cranked the pulley to lift the bucket for their access. He pulled the bucket over to them and sat it on the edge of the well's surface.

It was as he did this that it happened. A gentle breeze blew through the area causing the scent of nature to fill their noses. For Helga, another smell mixed with that of the pine and pollen, and it was enough to send her senses into overdrive.

Her eyes immediately darkened in response to her hunger. The smell of Arnold's blood was so…invigorating, more than even just being intoxicating. It gave her feelings she had no name for. Whenever he moved, or the wind caught his scent and gave it to her personally, she did her best to hold back, and boy had she been holding back. Now she realized that maybe that hadn't been such a good idea, since she could feel her other instincts kicking in to overdrive. The ones that told her that she needed his blood and she needed it now.

She turned away from him and covered her nose with her hand. It was as if her human side was fighting with her vampire instincts and she was slowly losing the war. She could stay in control; no she _would_ stay in control. She didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already appeared to be. Unfortunately, it seemed he noticed how odd she was acting, which meant it wasn't long before a comforting hand was on her shoulder. Though it only fueled her hunger for him more.

"Helga?" He asked, his voice was full of deep, rich concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded frantically, keeping him out of her view. Not that it mattered, it was more his smell, the very true essence of him that was drawing her in like a moth to a flame, and with each passing second it grew worse and worse.

"I think…we should go back to camp…" She said, as best she could from between her fingers. Another gust of wind and she did her best to hold back a groan.

"What's wrong?" He did his best to turn her around. She shook her head frantically, moving so his hand finally fell from her shoulder.

"Arnold...not now okay? You remember what today is?" She asked, her voice strained.

He remembered. He dropped his hand again as he was beginning to repeat the action, and studied her back. Her cloak was dancing in the wind, blocking all view of her from him. He knew that he held the key to helping her. All he had to do was ask her if she was ready. He didn't want her to suffer and she appeared to be suffering. He took a deep breath, and touched her lightly on the arm causing her to flinch again. It wasn't a reaction Arnold was used to when he touched someone. It was just his way of soothing, but it seemed to have the very opposite affect on her. Oh well, he continued to push on.

"Helga, look at me," he said, gently. Trying to get her to do just that. He began to walk around, but she just turned, so that she could continue not looking at him.

"I-"

"You have nothing to worry about. I already knew this was going to happen."

"But…"

"We can work through this remember? I think this qualifies as the first step."

She finally turned around and looked at him. His bright green eyes glistened in the glow of the full moon. He had a soft, but slightly crooked smile on his face that made him look mischievous. She could feel her heartbeat pick up, something that seemed to have been happening a lot lately. She had never felt more vulnerable than when she was around him.

She knew that she had more feelings for him than that of just a bonded agreement. Her heartbeat never beat this loud when she was around Caleb, and yeah she could easily blame the fact that she was bonded to him, but it was more than that. It wasn't something she was ready to come to terms with, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever fully come to terms with it.

Her desire for him was becoming nearly painful. The vampire side of her was slowly winning, and she was losing all willpower to fight against her natural instinct. She could feel her fangs beginning to sprout as she licked her lips when another breeze brought his scent to her nose. She unconsciously moved closer to him and took a long whiff of his neck. All other thought went out the window then. All that mattered was what she wanted, and she wanted Arnold's blood more than anything else. Never in a million eons would a drink of water ever compare again.

"Um, Helga?" His voice had dropped low, but she otherwise ignored him. She trailed her nose softly against his skin, tickling him. He could feel the air she exhaled and it did nothing but edge him closer to a different kind of desire than the one she currently had.

Her tongue flicked out and licked the targeted spot. He flinched, but didn't move. He tried to stay as still as he could, but it was hard for him to do that, so hard when all he wanted to do right then was press her against the side of the well and kiss her. It never ceased to amaze him how she could make him feel that way so easily.

By then the sun had completely gone down. He slowly reached up and lowered the hood of her cape, so that he could see her golden tresses of hair that beckoned his fingers to run through them. Longing was not a word he was familiar with. He never longed for his girlfriends before, but with Helga longing was pretty much the only way to sum it up. Especially since she was untouchable. He easily found himself disliking Caleb quite a bit, which surprised him, but it just reminded him of why they were breaking the bond in the first place.

The heat of her lips pressed against his skin, and it definitely did wonders in warming him up more than the sun had that day. "You always smell so _good_," she said, her voice nearly a groan. He could feel his back brush against something, and realized it was a tree. He hadn't even noticed he was standing that close to one, but there it was.

"Um, thanks?" He answered, blushing. He wanted to run away, but at the same time he wanted to stay. One month ago he would have never suspected he'd feel this way ever. It was agonizing but at the same time he couldn't say he minded all that much. If not for Caleb he'd let himself enjoy this just a little bit more. If she was single he probably wouldn't be all that nervous about the feelings he had for her.

She pulled back and studied him. A last second reassurance that this was okay. As he stared into her eyes he hardly recognized her. Her blue eyes, seemed a shade darker than they normally would be, a need she couldn't control any longer filling them. He flinched again as she moved in closer smelling of fresh air and flowers. Her lips hovered over the target area; her uneven breath against his skin. He took in a deep breath as she finally bit him, easing her fangs in slowly. As usual, it only felt like a slight pinch. It never really hurt as bad as he would expect it to. He was sure shots were still worse than Helga's bites tended to be.

She drunk greedily, enjoying the taste of his blood, feeling it ease the hunger bit by bit as she drank. She loved his blood. It was an addiction she never wanted to quit. She knew she was going to hate once she was done. Who knew when the next time would be, if there was a next time at all. She really hoped there would be a next time.

She reluctantly pulled away slightly, pulling her teeth out of his neck, and licked the wound over in order to heal it. She felt as he shivered slightly from the action. Even without her ability to feel emotions his body language spoke a ton.

"Are you done?" He asked shakily. She loved how he never failed to put others above himself. It was obvious what he craved; yet he still wanted to know how she was doing. It was the same with breaking the bond. She was sure if they couldn't work something out with Caleb, he would still want to break the bond even knowing all he already knew. If he thought it would make her happier he would do it. Not even just because it was her. That was just the kind of person he was. He radiated kindness and compassion. On top of that he accepted her, and their situation with ease. He was resourceful and he never gave up hope. She couldn't help looking up to him, and she couldn't help that her feelings for him were going in a terribly wrong direction because of it.

She smiled, her blue eyes, back to their original color, taking him off guard. He rarely saw her eyes in their full glory, but when he did they always burned brightly with radiance. She was so full of life. It was hard to believe she was a vampire.

"Yes, football head. I'm done," she said, really feeling a whole world better having eaten. She stared at him for a second, and thought to do something that could only be called risky. She hesitated for a second, then pressed her lips gently against his.

Arnold felt his heart drop straight to his stomach. Of all the things she could have done...but he refused to deepen it. Without actually communicating, Arnold knew the true reason for why she was kissing him. It was as if he had a…feel of her thoughts. No, it was more like her voice was in his head somehow. This was just a kiss because she knew how much he wanted one. A reward of sorts for letting her drink his blood, and it was definitely a wonderfully amazing reward, even being as simple as it was.

She pulled back and continued to smile, her cheeks flushed. She was just so beautiful. He lifted a hand slowly; nearly withdrawing for a second, but instead he just looked away and placed a hand gently on her cheek. It was the first time he actually touched her face. It was warmer than he would have thought it would be.

"Arnold…" She said vocally, but in his head he heard the rest of what she didn't say. '_What are you doing?_' At this point, maybe he should have been worried that he could hear her voice in his head like that, but he wasn't. If anything he liked the connection, odd as it was.

He slowly finished dragging his hand down her cheek. "Nothing. Sorry." He finally lifted his head up and glanced at her. "I think we should head back now…that is if you're sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm good to go."

He nodded, and they both turned to walk back. Helga couldn't help thinking about that kiss. Talk about spur of the moment. As simple as it was she couldn't help, but feel a fire bloom within her. Staring at Arnold, she just hoped she wouldn't eventually end up burned.


End file.
